


O Chamado Dos Deuses

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, M/M, MadaHashi, Smut, TobiIzu, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Setes anos depois do retorno do herdeiro de Eileen, o novo Rei já se sentava sobre o trono. O reino tinha esperanças novamente; os turistas aos poucos retornavam, assim como novos moradores. A notícia sobre o fim do toque de recolher se espalhou rápido, assim como a histórias sobre o Rei Hashirama, que caçou o demônio e o eliminou de suas terras. Um feito e tanto, que tocava os lábios dos bardos além das Linhas das Águas. Mas Hashirama detestava ouvir até mesmo as notas das baladas, pois além de exageradas, eram mentirosas, assim como ele.Ele era um mentiroso, precipitado e inexperiente. Estava prestes a perder a vida de um Senju por causa disso, e sua situação piorava quando as suspeitas do desaparecimento de sua tia apontavam para dois lados que o colocavam em uma posição em que se sentia incapaz de lidar.Elas eram Shaytan, que talvez pudesse realmente existir ou o Duque protegido pelo antigo Rei que poderia estar de volta.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Esta história é a continuação de O Herdeiro de Eileen. Se você ainda não leu, o link ta no meu perfil, corre lá! Se já leu, bom, bem-vindo de novo, e finalmente! aisuhduasd  
> Vou dar mais informações nas notas finais.  
> Boa leitura!

**H** ouve uma época em que Eileen tinha as suas portas fechadas para o mundo. E mesmo que elas se abrissem durante o dia e voltassem a ser seladas apenas durante a noite, o medo e a incerteza no que acreditar ou desacreditar ainda entrava no reino quando bem queria.

Por anos, Eileen foi dominada pela lenda de _Shaytan Alzalam_ , um demônio amaldiçoado pelos deuses criadores do mundo — os que eram chamados de Os Primeiros, os Senju. Ele se escondia durante o dia, e quando o céu se tornava escuro, trazendo a lua no lugar do sol, _Shaytan_ surgia. Com ódio e vingança tomando seu corpo imortal, ele eliminava qualquer ser que cruzasse o seu caminho, a fim de mostrar aos deuses o grande erro que haviam cometido em amaldiçoá-lo daquela maneira. _Shaytan_ queria eliminar cada criatura criada pelos primeiros Senju, esse era o seu principal objetivo, segundo a lenda escrita em um dos livros da biblioteca real.

A lenda penetrou nas vilas durante o reinado de Darama, o Guerreiro Protetor dos Senju, continuou com o Grande Rei Butsuma, trazendo pobreza e descontentamento para a maioria dos cidadãos comuns, e finalmente teve o seu fim quando o Rei Hashirama, O Justo, sentou no trono para substituir seu pai.

Anos antes, Izuna não conseguiria se imaginar presenciando tudo o que passou durante aquele tempo, mas ele estava lá quando Hashirama retornou e salvou seu irmão do Bico da Águia; também esteve presente na sala do trono, quando a coroa pousou em sua cabeça pela primeira vez, e no momento em que decidiu finalmente começar a desfazer a bagunça que a mentira de seu pai e a loucura do avô causaram. Izuna estava lá nos primeiros erros e acertos do Rei Hashirama Senju, e o que o surpreendia a cada dia que passava, não era estar ali e se importar com ele do mesmo modo que se importava com o próprio irmão, mas sim que, com o tempo tudo se tornou tão natural que se não fosse pelas dificuldades e alegrias do passado, seria difícil conseguir se lembrar de antes de sua vida no castelo.

Tantas pessoas passaram por sua vida ao longo dos anos e teve a oportunidade de aprender muito com todos. Seu amigo Saru era um dos que o prendiam ao passado, mas diferente da época em que o perdeu, o sentimento de culpa foi domado e a saudade e a vontade de que ele visse Eileen crescer tomava seu coração.

Izuna sentia a falta de Saru, mas nada se comparava à saudade que o pai deixou quando a sua saúde definhou e a doença no coração o fez dormir para nunca mais acordar. Ele, de todas as pessoas, foi quem deixou mais sabedoria e saudade. Tudo o que Izuna passou em sua vida, sempre teve o orgulho de dizer que foi por causa dele. Se não fosse pelo pai, o castelo, seu irmão, amigos... nada teria existido. Se ele não tivesse se sentado ao lado de Izuna quando este era penas um garoto e contado aquele pequeno fato, teria conhecido nada daquilo, e principalmente, não teria o amor. Não teria ao seu lado a pessoa que se tornou uma das mais importantes, que tinha seu coração em mãos, e que cuidava dele como se fosse o seu próprio.

O pai de Izuna havia contado uma história certa vez. A história que decidiu como seria o seu futuro a partir daquele dia. Madara passou a ser a sua inspiração por causa do pai, e quando decidiu seguir os passos dele, o caminho para Tobirama já era certo, e por isso era eternamente grato a ele. O pai abriu um caminho sem volta para Izuna, o qual andou devagar por todos os anos passados, e que não desejou retornar em momento algum. Os acontecimentos bons e ruins, todos eles tiveram a função de moldar um Izuna mais forte e paciente, e ao notar isso, nenhum desses momentos quis que não tivessem existido — mesmo alguns sendo tão dolorosos.

Ele sabia que tudo não seria perfeito por muito tempo, que algum dia precisaria voltar a enfrentar novas dificuldades, mas tinha a certeza de que não importava o que fosse, se acabasse se machucando, ou o quanto de lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, se ainda tivesse a família ao seu lado, conseguiria vencer qualquer coisa. Se Tobirama ainda segurasse sua mão, Izuna sabia que poderia enfrentar o que fosse. Mas, não esperava que uma nuvem sombria os cobrisse tão cedo, e que ela não estaria ali por ele, porém, o machucaria do mesmo modo.

Izuna estava lá, no dia em que o novo Rei de Eileen cometeu o seu primeiro grande erro, e diferente dele, não gostou de ter aprendido uma lição com sua falha. Hashirama preferia nunca tê-la cometido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, é isto. Hashirama agora é o Rei de Eileen e vai precisar lidar com muitos problemas deixados pelo pai, mas também alguns causados por ele. Heh  
> O Chamado Dos Deuses faz parte de uma saga, que começa em O Herdeiro de Eileen. Além do nosso casal principal, Tobiizu, vamos ter MadaHashi e alguns originais que to ansiosa pra mostrar pra vcs ♥  
> Pretendo postar em semanas alternadas, mas tudo vai depender do tempo que eu tiver pra revisar. Espero que gostem!  
> Espero vocês nos comentários~  
> Bjs


	2. Capítulo I

O castelo estava agitado naquela tarde. Os criados andavam de um lado para o outro, limpando, organizando e decorando a sala do trono, o jardim e alguns dos corredores do térreo. Não havia tempo para descanso ou sequer conversas, todos estavam atarefados desde o nascer do sol. Tudo porque naquela noite, Hashirama daria o seu primeiro baile noturno como o Rei de Eileen.

Seria a primeira noite, desde o auge do reinado de Darama, em que qualquer evento no reino era realizado, e mesmo sendo apenas para pessoas selecionadas e importantes como outros governantes abaixo do Rei, Hashirama e Tobirama estavam empolgados. Aquela noite era o primeiro passo para eliminar _Shaytan_ dos medos do povo de Eileen, e o Rei começaria convencendo os Condes, Duques e portadores de outros títulos, que era seguro sair durante o escurecer.

Hashirama estava confiante, e Tobirama, orgulhoso de seu irmão, mesmo inicialmente não concordando com um baile tão cedo. Ele ainda temia qualquer ação do Duque Radomir, que graças ao Rei Butsuma, conseguiu se livrar de todas as provas de seu envolvimento com a falecida Rainha Norena. O Príncipe protestou contra a ideia de seu irmão por dias, mas acabou cedendo para a empolgação de Hashirama, e o ajudou escolhendo os convidados cautelosamente.

Tobirama passou a ficar ao lado do Rei na maior parte do tempo. Hashirama dispensou o conselheiro de seu pai, e adicionou mais um título aos documentos de seu irmão mais novo. Além de passar a ser o primeiro Príncipe de Eileen, Tobirama também era o conselheiro do Rei; um dos mais rígidos que já existira, e também o que não se importava em discordar abertamente de seu superior. Tobirama dizia que seu irmão, mesmo sendo sábio com suas palavras, era facilmente enganado por bajuladores, e ele espantava todos eles, filtrando apenas os que realmente importavam.

Tobirama era bom em seu trabalho, e Izuna não podia estar mais orgulhoso disso, mas também havia noites em que se sentia solitário. Desde a decisão do antigo Rei de reabrir as portas do castelo, o trabalho não foi mais tranquilo e monótono como antes. Izuna passou a trabalhar um pouco mais, e quando Tobirama se tornou o conselheiro, tinham poucas horas por dia para ficarem juntos. Ele sentia a falta dos tempos em que podiam passar horas no quarto, sem se importarem com nada além de si mesmos, porém, ainda que tivesse o sentimento solitário que aparecia de vez em quando, era extremamente satisfatório ver o quão feliz Tobirama estava. Aquele sorriso era tudo o que sempre desejou ver todos os dias, e felizmente conseguiu ter o que quis e um pouco mais.

Mesmo com o pouco tempo que sobrava para estarem a sós, Tobirama fazia valer cada segundo em que ficavam separados. Quando não podiam ficar sozinhos, apenas vê-lo e ouvi-lo trazia satisfação para Izuna. Aquele sentimento que o deixava agitado se acalmou com o tempo, e com o passar dos anos, conseguiam transmitir os sentimentos que tinham sem nem mesmo precisarem se tocar. A paixão ainda os abraçava durante as noites a sós, porém, a calmaria do amor que sentiam um pelo outro os dominava na maior parte do tempo, e a segurança que ia e voltava quando eram apenas dois adolescentes se tornou constante quando se tornaram adultos.

Tobirama sempre fora incrível aos olhos de Izuna, mas com o passar do tempo, o Príncipe se tornou ainda melhor. Na noite do baile, sua visão sobre ele se elevou, e o amor que achou ser impossível ser ainda maior, cresceu um pouco mais em seu peito.

O trabalho se estendeu até boa parte da duração do baile. O castelo estava cheio de famílias nobres de todos os cantos de Eileen, e seu olhar não desprendeu de Tobirama. Aquele era o seu trabalho há muito tempo, porém, nunca deixou de ficar tenso em eventos como aquele, mesmo quando eram realizados durante o dia. Eram tantas famílias que não simpatizavam com os Senju, mas compareciam por pura obrigação, e por isso Madara fazia-os dobrar a atenção.

Pensar que Tobirama poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento o deixava agitado, e quando seu horário esgotou e precisou ser substituído, deixou a sala do trono com um pesar no peito. Izuna sempre se preocupava com o bem-estar do Príncipe mais velho, mas em dias como aquele, o sentimento triplicava a intensidade. Madara ainda estava junto a ele, e mesmo confiando completamente no irmão, não poder ver por si mesmo que estava tudo bem, o deixava incomodado.

Izuna se livrou da armadura no mesmo momento em que pisou em seu quarto e logo substituiu as roupas simples para o traje preto com detalhes vermelhos. A principal intenção era voltar para o baile, mas quando estava andando pelos corredores de volta até a sala do trono, um dos companheiros da guarda o parou. O coração de Izuna bateu rápido naquele momento, e todos os tipos de situações perigosas para o Príncipe passaram por sua mente. Esperou por notícias ruins, porém, o soldado o olhou simples e calmamente.

— O Príncipe Tobirama deseja vê-lo. Sua Alteza disse que saberia onde o encontrar.

Não era segredo para os habitantes do castelo que Tobirama e Izuna eram próximos. Os soldados falavam demais, mas após muitos comentários e suspeitas que não eram tão infundadas, conseguiram despistar os olhares e comentários maliciosos. E como se os anos sendo olhado com nojo e até mesmo inveja por alguns companheiros nunca tivessem existido, deixaram suas suspeitas de lado. Ironicamente eles passaram a vê-los como grandes amigos, assim como eram de Yurem, por isso a frase que saiu pelos lábios do soldado soou natural, e diferente do seu primeiro ano como guarda do Príncipe, nenhum tom de julgamento ou suspeita fora adicionado. Então, sem se importar em levantar suspeitas, apenas assentiu levemente, agradeceu e deu as costas para o soldado.

O lugar onde o encontraria era o mesmo que usavam para se verem entre eventos ou em dias atarefados para ambos. A sacada no lado vazio do segundo andar era onde os encontros aconteciam desde anos atrás, e continuou a ser o mesmo por muitos outros. O local era calmo e dificilmente alguém passava por ali, e a grossa cortina que ocultava a grande porta de vidro que abria caminho para a sacada, ajudava a conceder ainda mais privacidade.

As mãos alcançaram o tecido vermelho no mesmo momento em que parou em frente a ele, e quando o afastou devagar, pôde ver as costas dele. Tobirama ouviu a agitação e rapidamente se virou.

— O baile ainda não terminou, Vossa Alteza. O que faz aqui?

Ele sorriu charmosamente e quando Izuna deu um passo à frente, soltando as cortinas atrás de si, finalmente pôde ouvir sua voz.

— De fato — ele disse de modo divertido e estendeu a mão na direção do soldado. — E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui. — Tobirama fez um gesto em direção a

seu próprio ouvido, indicando para que escutasse a música alta do festejo. — Você ainda me deve uma dança, soldado, e eu espero ansiosamente por ela há anos.

Izuna não pôde evitar rir divertido do modo que ele agia, mas um pouco de vergonha o tomou quando enfim segurou sua mão. Ele nunca havia dançado em todos aqueles anos, e Tobirama era praticamente um profissional naquilo, visto que as filhas e esposas dos convidados sempre faziam filas para poder dançar com o Príncipe em todos os bailes. O que ele tinha de prática na dança, Izuna tinha com uma espada, mas ao ver o largo sorriso em seus lábios, deixou a vergonha de lado e tentou imitá-lo, já que em todos aqueles bailes que passaram, não tirou os olhos de seus passos. Sua experiência em dançar era apenas visual, mas incrivelmente descobriu ter sido útil ao acompanhar o ritmo animado da música que soava do térreo.

Tobirama o olhou surpreso, mas logo soltou uma risada divertida enquanto rodavam como bobos um ao lado do outro. O sentimento de paz e ao mesmo tempo divertimento não eram novos para ambos, mas cada momento como aquele tinha um toque diferente. Naquela noite, a diferença era simplesmente porque haviam sentido a falta da companhia um do outro, e quando a música se tornou mais lenta e Tobirama o segurou pela cintura e encostou os corpos, a saudade se tornou ainda mais evidente.

Ele sorriu abertamente enquanto colocava uma mecha da longa franja de Izuna atrás da orelha e os corpos passaram a se mover de um lado para o outro, sem se importarem em seguir passos reais de dança, apenas querendo sentir aquele momento.

— Você dança muito bem, soldado — ele disse seriamente, mas logo voltou a sorrir, quando Izuna subiu as mãos para os seus ombros.

— Eu treinei bastante na minha mente.

Tobirama riu abertamente.

— É mesmo verdade que nunca havia dançado?

Izuna confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo-o rir mais uma vez, mas em tom baixo e discreto. Em seguida, Tobirama encostou as testas, segurou a cintura em seus braços com firmeza e fechou os olhos.

— Todos esses anos, e você ainda consegue me surpreender — sua voz soou sussurrada, e foi a vez de Izuna rir em tom baixo.

— E posso surpreendê-lo ainda mais — disse de modo pomposo, pensando que o faria rir ainda mais, mas apenas um sorriso puxou os lábios do Príncipe.

Tobirama afastou as testas e o sorriso se alargou quando subiu uma das mãos até o rosto do soldado, e acariciou a bochecha com as costas dela.

— Eu sei — disse em tom baixo enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos. — Mas, hoje, eu gostaria de surpreendê-lo. Posso?

O sorriso de Izuna se tornou confuso ao ouvir a pergunta e apenas assentiu devagar. Tobirama beijou sua testa sem pressa alguma, e se afastou em seguida, enquanto ainda mantinha seu belo sorriso.

— Tenho algo para te mostrar — ele avisou enquanto ia até a saída da sacada e segurava a grossa cortina.

Tobirama fez um sinal para que fosse seguido, mas continuou segurando o tecido, até que ambos estivessem nos corredores. Andaram um ao lado do outro em silêncio, até alcançarem a escada para o terceiro andar.

— Já viajou até o Oeste, Zuna? — Ele perguntou casualmente enquanto subiam os degraus devagar. Ao ver o soldado negar com a cabeça, Tobirama colocou os braços para trás. — Eu também nunca fui até lá, mas o Duque Amis me contou um pouco de seus costumes um dia desses. A diferença que temos é tão fascinante para mim, porque pertencemos ao mesmo reino, e ainda assim, há muito para aprender.

Tobirama sorria fraco enquanto olhava para a frente. Ele se aproximou do Duque Amis naquela última semana. O convidado vinha de longe, de Esir, e Hashirama o acolheu no castelo até o dia do baile. O Duque e Tobirama conversavam bastante, e ambos pareciam empolgados em descobrir novos costumes. Havia dias que falavam apenas sobre as vilas e outros reinos, o que deixava a esposa do Duque claramente entediada, mas, mesmo assim, ela os acompanhava na maioria das vezes. Eles pareciam ser um casal unido e feliz, e Tobirama os respeitava grandemente. Nas poucas vezes em que conseguiram conversar durante aquela semana em que o Duque era o seu hóspede, Tobirama não hesitou em mencioná-lo para Izuna, e naquela noite não fora diferente.

— No próximo mês, ele e a esposa completarão cinco anos que estão casados — Tobirama continuou a falar. — Você sabia que, no Oeste, eles costumam comemorar esse tipo de coisa? Até mesmo organizam festas!

— Todos os anos? — Izuna perguntou surpreso. Diferente da esposa do Duque, o soldado não se entediava com aquele tipo de assunto. Os costumes de outras vilas e famílias eram interessantes de ouvir, e ver Tobirama tão animado em contar o que sabia era um bônus agradável.

Tobirama assentiu rapidamente.

— Simplesmente comemoram o amor deles. Não acha isso belo?

A pergunta foi feita quando já estavam no topo da escada, e a presença do soldado no final do corredor obrigou Izuna a se limitar em sorrir para ele e assentir devagar.

Realmente, ele achou aquele costume bonito. Comemorar a convivência com o amor de sua vida, era como se eles quisessem expressar o quanto eram agradecidos por terem um ao outro usando além de palavras. E Izuna sabia muito bem o quão difícil era tentar expressar um sentimento tão grande de uma maneira única. Para ele, as pessoas do Oeste haviam inventado um ótimo costume para poder expressar um pouco mais de seus sentimentos, e como Tobirama havia dito, aquilo era belo. Mas, quando a porta em frente foi aberta e entrou no quarto do Príncipe, teve certeza de que mais belo que a visão que estava tendo, só poderia ser o rosto levemente envergonhado que viu ao olhar para o lado.

Tobirama pigarreou e desceu os poucos degraus até o chão de seu quarto, e o olhar de Izuna voltou para o local que estava impecavelmente bem decorado como o baile no térreo. A diferença era que o quarto tinha um ar mais aconchegante e simples, trazia um sentimento de grandeza, mas ao mesmo tempo íntimo e acolhedor. As poucas velas iluminavam o local apenas o suficiente para se enxergarem, e onde a iluminação estava mais clara era em frente da sacada. Ali, o chão coberto por um largo tapete acolhia algumas almofadas de algodão, e no meio de todo o conforto, frutas e carnes em uma quantidade exagerada.

— Você ainda não comeu, não é? — A voz dele chamou a atenção de Izuna, que o viu coçar uma das bochechas com o indicador. — Eu também não, então...

Ele parou de falar quando viu a expressão surpresa e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrada de Izuna. Tobirama suspirou nervosamente enquanto voltava a subir os degraus sem pressa. Ele parou em frente de Izuna e a mão desceu por seu braço até poder segurar a outra. Os olhares se encontraram e o soldado sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

— Eu sei que não somos casados, mas... — Ele sorriu de maneira fraca enquanto apertava a mão de Izuna com a sua. — Hoje faz sete anos. E para mim, não há nada mais importante e que mereça alguma comemoração especial do que o nosso amor.

Izuna se aproximou no mesmo momento em que a última palavra saiu por seus lábios e o beijou carinhosamente. Os braços apertaram a cintura do soldado que acariciava seu rosto enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Tobirama sempre fazia seu coração disparar e o corpo esquentar apenas com um olhar, uma palavra ou simplesmente por estar ao seu lado, porém, aquele momento foi um dos que marcaram o coração de Izuna com ainda mais certeza do amor que sentia.

Se lembrou com clareza do dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. _Quando Tobirama disse que ele e eu... não mais existíamos, que a partir daquele momento, seríamos apenas nós._ Ele sorriu, ainda com os lábios grudados no outro, lembrando que depois de todo aquele tempo, achou que a agitação e euforia que sentiu quando era mais novo ficariam apenas em sua memória, que a calmaria e cumplicidade seria o que continuaria a levá-los para o futuro, mas estava errado. Como sempre, Tobirama soube exatamente a maneira de balançá-lo, e se sentiu como aquele garoto de quinze anos novamente. O garoto que não pensava em nada mais além da paixão que sentia por aquele que o apertava em seus braços. O mesmo garoto que não imaginava que um dia poderia sentir tanto amor por outro homem como passou a amar Tobirama.

Quando o beijo teve fim, o Príncipe sorriu abertamente, enquanto ainda acariciava a cintura do soldado e mantinha os corpos tão próximos que podiam sentir os corações acelerados um do outro.

— Você é incrível — Izuna disse em tom baixo e encostou a testa na que estava próxima. Os olhos se fecharam devagar e sorriu suavemente. — Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz como sou ao seu lado.

Os lábios de Izuna foram acariciados pelo os de Tobirama de maneira rápida, um pouco antes de voltar a abrir os olhos, podendo ver que seu sorriso ainda estava ali e que continuaria por boa parte da noite.

Tobirama o segurou pela mão e o levou até o tapete e almofadas sobre o chão. Sentaram um ao lado do outro, e assim como a refeição, uma conversa amena e deliciosa teve começo.

Ele era atento a tudo, e não surpreendeu Izuna ao mostrar que o havia observado durante o dia e a noite, chegando a saber se o soldado havia se alimentado. Do mesmo modo que seus olhos preocupados os seguiam, os dele faziam parecido com Izuna.

Eles comeram e beberam. As palavras eram divertidas e sempre carinhosas. Em um momento, deixaram as comidas de lado e as taças de vinho foram as responsáveis a saciá-los enquanto conversavam.

— Você realmente não deveria estar lá em baixo em uma hora como esta? — Izuna perguntou preocupado enquanto ouvia a música alta ainda soar da sala do trono.

— Os convidados que voltariam para as suas casas hoje já foram há algum tempo — ele respondeu calmamente. — Os que ficaram e estão dançando até agora se hospedarão aqui até amanhã, então o meu irmão não precisará mais de mim.

Assentiu aliviado e Tobirama sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Izuna sempre se preocupava demais, mesmo sabendo que o Príncipe raramente saía dos trilhos.

Após terminar a taça de vinho, Tobirama massageou os ombros de um jeito discreto, mas, ainda assim, Izuna pôde ver o quão cansado ele parecia. O dia havia sido cheio para todos, mas para ele e Hashirama, obviamente fora ainda mais. Izuna o chamou para deitar a cabeça em seu colo e assim que esticou as pernas, ele o obedeceu animadamente, fazendo-o rir contido. Ás vezes, Tobirama ainda parecia o mesmo garoto de dezessete anos que conhecera na taverna de Pete.

O Príncipe fechou os olhos quando Izuna passou a acariciar seus cabelos, e por longos minutos permaneceram daquela maneira, em um confortável silêncio. Mas Tobirama foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude, e ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele acariciou a outra mão que havia subido até o seu peito.

— Hashirama e eu andamos pensando em uma coisa. — Ele suspirou e fez uma breve pausa, aproveitando a carícia nos fios claros.

Izuna esperou pela continuação de suas falas pacientemente, enquanto se lembrava do nome que ele costumava chamar o irmão quando eram mais novos. _An-chan_ , era como o chamava. _Eu tive a oportunidade de vê-lo o tratando daquela maneira por pouco tempo, mas soube que Tobirama o chamava assim desde que era uma criança._ Quando descobriu que aquela era uma maneira em que as pessoas do país de origem da família de Norena chamavam seus irmãos mais velhos, percebeu o motivo de ele parar de chamá-lo assim.

Foi triste vê-lo se corrigindo todas as vezes em que o chamava de An-chan, mas, depois da morte de sua mãe, Tobirama resolveu deixar de lado tudo que o ligava a ela; foi o que ele disse, e Izuna decidiu respeitar o seu desejo. Porém, mesmo assim, ele ainda guardava seu livro preferido em uma das prateleiras do quarto, intacto, até ali sem o abrir novamente.

— Madara provavelmente já deve saber — ele continuou, o tirando das lembranças tristes. Tobirama abriu os olhos, que se tornaram carinhosos quando voltou a separar os lábios. — O que acha de trazermos a sua mãe para morar no castelo?

— Isso é... uau! — Izuna exclamou após gaguejar, sem saber como responder de imediato.

Tobirama riu contido. A surpresa de Izuna era clara. Não estava esperando por uma pergunta como aquela, sequer que o assunto fosse sobre sua mãe, mas, apesar da falta de palavras no primeiro momento, pensar em poder vê-la todos os dias o agradava, ainda que não tivesse certeza sobre a súbita ideia.

— Isso seria incrível, Tobirama — enfim conseguiu falar com clareza. — Me preocupo com ela sozinha naquela casa enorme, mas... não sei se seria correto.

As sobrancelhas de Tobirama se juntaram.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— O castelo não é apenas para a realeza e empregados? Temo que as pessoas comecem a falar sobre nós novamente. Não quero causar problemas a você e Hashirama. E tenho certeza de que a minha mãe seria contra, mesmo se não tiver problemas em deixá-la viver aqui. Ela é bem teimosa quando quer.

— Como todos os Uchiha — Tobirama disse brincalhão, tocando o rosto acima. — Zuna — ele o chamou, se tornando sério quando abaixou a mão —, você me conhece muito bem, e sabe que não faria um convite como este, se houvesse algum risco. Eu não me importo com o que acontece comigo, mas sei quando tenho que me segurar, porque trazer problemas para você, sua família e meu irmão é tudo o que evito. — Tobirama voltou a sorrir suavemente. — E eu também me preocupo com a sua mãe. Ela deve estar solitária, e mesmo que você e Madara a visitem sempre, nas outras horas do dia, não deve ser agradável ter ninguém para conversar ou simplesmente estar ao lado. Não acha?

— Você está certo — concordou Izuna enquanto voltava a acariciar seus cabelos. — Mas deveria se importar com o que acontece contigo, porque o que o afeta também me envolve.

O sorriso do Príncipe se alargou por um breve momento, e no seguinte, voltou a fechar os olhos, assentindo devagar no fim.

— Você conversará com ela? — Ele perguntou em tom baixo, reagindo à carícia com um som satisfeito.

Izuna também sorriu ao vê-lo tão preocupado com o assunto.

— Irei.

— Eu devo dizer algo também. Ela provavelmente se sentirá mais à vontade se for eu no lugar de Hashirama.

O sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios arrancou uma baixa risada de Izuna. O Príncipe e o Rei sempre brigavam pela atenção de sua mãe, mas no fim ela realmente se sentia menos acanhada com Tobirama. Hashirama sempre teve um ar soberano que fazia as pessoas de fora ficarem com receio de conversar abertamente em sua frente, mesmo ele sendo uma pessoa tão amável. Tobirama também causava esse tipo de efeito para quem não o conhecia de verdade, mas Izuna imaginava se o jeito que ele havia conhecido Harima o ajudasse um pouco mais que o seu irmão. _Ela se apegou a ele antes de saber que Tobirama é o Príncipe._

O passado tão longe logo foi substituído para algo um pouco mais recente, e sentiu o peito aquecer ao se lembrar das vezes em que ela os visitou e pôde ter toda a sua família unida. Imaginar que talvez pudesse ser daquela maneira todos os dias, o encheu ainda mais de alegria.

Ao voltar o olhar para o rosto de Tobirama, viu seu rosto calmo enquanto ainda aproveitava a carícia como uma criança fofa. Os dedos de Izuna saíram dos cabelos claros e foram até o belo rosto. O Príncipe abriu os olhos no momento em que sentiu o toque na pele, e eles brilharam em sua direção, fazendo o coração do soldado bater rapidamente.

— Eu te amo tanto — a voz de Izuna soou baixa.

Tobirama sorriu abertamente, voltou a se sentar e se aproximou um pouco mais. Ele apoiou uma das mãos sobre o chão ao lado e inclinou o corpo para a frente, quase encostando os lábios nos de Izuna.

— Eu também te amo, Pequeno — sussurrou. — Mais do que posso transmitir em palavras ou gestos. Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo.

Antes que o soldado pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tobirama cobriu os lábios cheios com os seus. O beijo lento e carinhoso durou um pouco, mas depois de algum tempo, as línguas passaram a se mover com mais fome e urgência. O coração de Izuna estava disparado não só pela excitação em tê-lo em seus braços depois de uma longa semana, mas também pelas palavras ditas desde o momento em que entraram naquele quarto. Ele não conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto estava feliz, e se sentia tão amado que, vez ou outra, lhe cutucava uma imensa vontade de gritar para todos os cantos de Eileen o quanto amava aquele homem que estava em seus braços.

Tobirama colocou seu peso sobre ele, e ainda com os lábios colados, o deitou sobre o grande tapete. Se posicionou acima do corpo de Izuna, e soltou seus lábios quando as ereções se tocaram entre os tecidos.

— Quer ir para a cama? — O Príncipe perguntou rapidamente, enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração pesada.

Quando Izuna negou com a cabeça. Tobirama sorriu de maneira fraca e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios antes de se afastar e ficar de joelhos entre suas pernas. Ele alcançou uma das almofadas que estavam em volta do tapete e com cuidado acomodou a cabeça de Izuna sobre ela. Mais uma vez seu corpo pressionou delicadamente o outro sobre o chão e os lábios voltaram a se juntar.

Mesmo com todo o desejo sentido, não se apressaram para se despirem. Eram raros os momentos em que tinham a noite toda para ficarem juntos daquela maneira, e sempre que a oportunidade surgia, aproveitavam cada carícia sem pressa alguma. Izuna amava tais momentos e o tocava e beijava com a mesma paciência e apreciação, mas, quando Tobirama voltou a se ajoelhar e retirou a própria camisa, soube que não aguentaria ficar muito tempo apenas em beijos e leves carícias. Seus dedos apertaram com força os músculos bem trabalhados das costas e braços do Príncipe, enquanto os lábios dele se ocupavam em sugar a pele de seu pescoço, e quando sua blusa também foi retirada, o ombro e peito foram os alvos de uma sucção ainda mais intensa.

Por longos minutos o quarto foi preenchido com suspiros e o som molhado que os lábios de Tobirama faziam enquanto enroscava a língua nos mamilos de Izuna e os sugava vez ou outra. Quando os lábios desceram para a barriga e em seguida para o cós da calça, o soldado sentiu uma carícia lenta em seu membro, arrancando-lhe um baixo ofego. Naquele momento, Tobirama não foi tão paciente quanto vinha sendo, e logo retirou todas as peças de roupas que ainda cobriam Izuna. Ele o olhou desejoso e um meio sorriso malicioso pintou em seus lábios antes de direcioná-los para a ereção que já estava em suas mãos, e foi acariciada e sugada sem cerimônias.

Um baixo gemido escapou da garganta de Izuna, que afundou os dedos nos fios claros entre suas pernas. O ritmo de Tobirama aumentou um pouco mais quando sentiu ser acariciado por um de seus dedos, ensaiando a penetração, fazendo-o suspirar ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, mas o Príncipe não avançou mais que aquilo, e enquanto dava atenção ao seu membro, apenas um leve pressionar e, vez ou outra, seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares para provocá-lo.

Izuna acabou gemendo o nome do Príncipe de modo choroso, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora que a boca o largasse e afastasse o dedo. O olhou desejoso quando Tobirama voltou a se ajoelhar em sua frente. Levantou uma das coxas, e a roçou na cintura nua. O Príncipe sorriu maliciosamente antes de voltar a se debruçar sobre ele, dando-lhe mais um rápido beijo.

O soldado tentou protestar quando o sentiu voltar a se afastar, mas ele o cortou rapidamente, retornando com o sorriso provocador.

— Eu só preciso de um momento, Pequeno.

Ele se levantou e andou até um dos armários ao lado da banheira de prata e, só naquele momento, Izuna entendeu o motivo daquela pausa, o que o fez ansiar ainda mais pelo o corpo de Tobirama sobre o seu.

O retorno do Príncipe não demorou mais do que segundos, e com um pequeno pote em mãos, se aproximou. Ele o abriu apressadamente e o colocou ao lado. O perfume de rosas que emanava do pote relaxou o soldado por um momento, mas a excitação dobrou quando Tobirama mergulhou dois de seus dedos no óleo que continha ali dentro. Aquele óleo era o que usavam para as massagens semanais do Príncipe, e que nos últimos tempos acabara sendo usado para outros fins por ambos.

Quando Tobirama teve a ideia de usar aquilo como ajuda em momentos como aquele, Izuna ficou receoso, mas ao sentir os dedos deslizando em seu interior com muito mais facilidade e amenizando a dor, a ideia foi aceita rapidamente.

Naquela noite em especial, Tobirama não precisou se preocupar em ir devagar, pois o próprio Izuna pediu por rapidez. Seu corpo queimava de desejo pelo Príncipe, e com a ajuda do óleo, sabia que não precisaria se preocupar tanto com os primeiros momentos. Tobirama se animou com o pedido e após pouco tempo o acariciando por dentro, três de seus dedos banhados com o óleo de rosas já entravam devagar e com facilidade. Ele voltou a se debruçar sobre Izuna e os lábios sugaram a pele de seu pescoço outra vez. Enquanto os dedos o penetravam com um pouco mais de intensidade, os gemidos contidos de minutos atrás se tornaram mais altos. A mão do soldado foi até os cabelos claros e com a outra desceu nas costas e cintura pálidas, até chegar no quadril, onde apertou com um pouco de força. No mesmo instante, acabou gemendo ainda mais alto ao sentir ser tocado mais fundo.

— Mais, Tobirama — pediu entre outro gemido, que se misturou com a risada abafada do Príncipe.

Ele retirou os dedos com cuidado e soltou o pescoço avermelhado. Seus olhos escuros pelo desejo o encararam de perto e um longo e profundo beijo teve início.

Tobirama logo voltou a se ajoelhar para enfim retirar as calças com pressa, revelando o membro completamente ereto. A língua de Izuna se moveu sozinha e umedeceu os lábios enquanto o observava daquela maneira. Tobirama lhe deu mais um olhar luxurioso e passou uma das mãos sobre seu abdômen bem definido. Tal visão fez o corpo do soldado esquentar ainda mais e estremecer com intensidade, e antes que ele pudesse voltar a se debruçar novamente, Izuna se sentou e segurou suas coxas com força.

O ouviu suspirar quando a língua provou a pele de seu quadril, e quando os lábios finalmente sentiram o gosto de seu membro, o gemido um pouco mais alto o incitou a continuar o que fazia. Pôde senti-lo estremecer em seus lábios e o pouco líquido que ele soltava foi sugado com vontade, enquanto se deliciava com o som deleitoso que entrava em seus ouvidos. Era gostoso senti-lo daquela maneira, e ouvir os gemidos se juntarem ao seu nome deixava Izuna ainda mais animado para continuar.

Em certo momento, os cabelos escuros do soldado foram soltos, e os fios que antes cobriam suas costas por completo, agora apenas ocultaram seus ombros. Tobirama afundou os dedos entre eles e o puxou um pouco mais, incitando-o a ir mais rápido, e assim o fez, mas não por muito tempo. Logo seus lábios o soltaram e Izuna banhou a mão com o óleo perfumado. Olhou nos olhos do Príncipe quando passou vagarosamente o líquido por sua ereção. Ele voltou a gemer de modo contido enquanto o masturbava lentamente e sua voz se tornou um pouco mais presente quando a língua do soldado deslizou por sua virilha no mesmo ritmo.

Izuna voltou a olhar em seu rosto quando a ponta da língua deslizava pelo quadril, sentindo-o estremecer enquanto o via sorrir entre mais um baixo gemido.

— Você é tão lindo, amor — ele disse em tom baixo e desceu a mão que estava nos cabelos negros para o rosto corado pela excitação.

O rosto de Izuna esquentou um pouco mais ao ouvi-lo, e antes de qualquer outra reação, Tobirama afastou suas mãos com cuidado e mais uma vez o deitou sobre o tapete.

— Já é o suficiente, Pequeno — disse, e o beijou rapidamente em seguida. — Eu preciso de você imediatamente.

Tobirama segurou uma das coxas do soldado com firmeza antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ajudando-o a segurá-lo pela cintura com a perna.

— Eu também preciso de você – disse Izuna com sussurros, fazendo-o sorrir abertamente e morder o lábio inferior.

A ereção do Príncipe forçou a entrada por poucos segundos e logo deslizou com facilidade por conta do óleo de rosas e o desejo que só crescia. Os gemidos que saíram pelos lábios de ambos foram altos, e por um momento Izuna temeu que fossem ouvidos, mas a preocupação logo passou quando Tobirama começou a se mover devagar. Ainda era um pouco incômodo, mas na quarta investida, ele tocou fundo e naquele ponto que fazia seu soldado delirar de prazer. O novo gemido veio com o nome dele e um pedido vergonhoso para que continuasse com mais rapidez e força. Tobirama tentou sorrir ao ouvir os pedidos, mas seus próprios gemidos o impediam de fazer qualquer coisa além de proporcionar o imenso prazer para Izuna.

Os braços do soldado se estenderam na direção de Tobirama quando o chamou para ficar ainda mais perto. Izuna amava senti-lo grudado ao seu corpo daquela maneira e quando seus braços o envolveram, sentiu o prazer dobrar. A outra perna se agarrou na cintura de Tobirama, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, causando ainda mais gemidos de ambas as partes.

— Aqui? — O príncipe sussurrou em seu ouvido quando mais uma vez o penetrou com força.

Izuna sentiu o corpo tremer com intensidade e seus sentidos se tornaram embaçados. Assentiu rapidamente para ele após um longo gemido, e logo os seguintes foram calados pelos outros lábios com um beijo eufórico.

O ritmo se tornou ainda mais intenso, e quando Tobirama voltou a tocar sua ereção, soube que não aguentaria por mais tempo. Mas, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, o ouviu gemer ainda mais necessitado e sentiu seu líquido quente o preencher de forma deliciosa. Senti-lo daquela maneira foi demais para Izuna, que não pôde mais se segurar e se desfez em suas mãos no momento seguinte.

Tobirama ainda o penetrava lentamente quando a última gota saiu por seu membro. As respirações eram pesadas e completamente descontroladas, mas não houve como evitar em rir maliciosamente quando o Príncipe se retirou e viu que ele ainda estava ereto.

Ele coçou a bochecha com o indicador e desviou o olhar.

— Eu posso esperar algum tempo — gaguejou as falas, o que fez Izuna abrir um sorriso enorme.

_Você é tão adorável, Tobirama._

O soldado balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e subiu a coxa até sua cintura, o acariciando lentamente.

— Mas eu não posso esperar — disse em tom baixo e do modo mais sensual que conseguiu, arrancando a reação esperada que fez seu coração acelerar.

Os olhos de Tobirama brilharam em sua direção e quando ele voltou a se debruçar, Izuna soube que aquela noite estava muito longe do fim.

***

Antes de abrir os olhos no dia seguinte, sentiu um suave toque na bochecha e logo também entre os cabelos. Ele afundou os dedos entre os fios escuros, tocando a cabeça com cuidado, deixando-o ainda mais sonolento. Tobirama desceu as mãos entre as mechas, até chegar nas pontas para brincar com elas entre os dedos. Izuna não conseguiu evitar em sorrir e abrir os olhos naquele momento, e teve a visão de seu belo rosto observando atentamente os não tão longos cabelos. Izuna sabia o quanto ele tinha sentido falta dos fios longos, mas nunca havia dito diretamente que preferia eles daquela maneira e ainda mais como antigamente.

Quando o Rei Bustuma se casou novamente, ele finalmente encontrou alguém que amava de verdade. E por experiência própria, Izuna compreendeu o ciúme exagerado que sentia da nova Rainha. Por medo pelo passado de traições tanto de sua parte quanto de Norena, ele se tornou receoso quanto aos membros do castelo. Os soldados tiveram que se tornar mais discretos, e com isso, todos foram obrigados a cortar os cabelos igualmente. Madara detestou a ideia e não escondeu sua opinião, diferente de seu irmão mais novo, mas sem opções, seguiu para o mesmo caminho que todos.

Tobirama também não gostou daquilo, Izuna podia ver em seus olhos, mas preocupado e atencioso do jeito que era, no dia em que o soldado teve que se livrar dos fios longos e secretamente estava chateado por isso, o Príncipe sentiu o que estava havendo e não precisou de explicações. _Ele quis me mostrar que aquilo não tinha importância, que ainda me desejava, e fizemos amor por uma noite inteira._ _Ele foi tão fofo naquele dia_. Izuna alargou um pouco mais o sorriso, novamente se sentindo extremamente amado. Aos seus olhos, Tobirama era perfeito de tantas maneiras que em certas vezes não conseguia sequer acreditar que ele era mesmo real.

Naquela manhã que seguiu após o baile e a comemoração surpresa por estarem há sete anos juntos, tudo parecia ainda mais como um sonho perfeito, porém, quando ouviram toques na porta do quarto, foi quando tiveram que acordar mais uma vez.

Tobirama se trocou rapidamente e foi pessoalmente atender a porta, e enquanto Izuna voltava a se vestir em frente ao grande espelho, pôde ouvir o soldado do outro lado, tenso e ao mesmo tempo cauteloso.

— Vossa Alteza. Sua Majestade, o Rei Hashirama, deseja vê-lo imediatamente.

— O que houve? — Tobirama perguntou com a mesma seriedade do soldado.

— A Duquesa Yelena, Alteza... a esposa do Duque Amis foi assassinada no caminho de volta para o Oeste.

A surpresa do Príncipe não precisou ser escutada ou vista para que pudesse saber que ela estava ali, e a rápida conversa que o fez deixar o quarto apressadamente aumentou o sentimento que tomou Izuna da mesma forma. A notícia não era nada boa, mas fora apenas o começo de um grande problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa!   
> Coisa boa casal saudável, bonito e com amizade, né? Precisou de 7 anos, mas o que importa é que chegaram aqui asodjasiodja  
> O que acharam da comemoração do aniversário deles? Tobirama é mesmo um principezinho lindo <3  
> Hashirama ta empolgado, Tobirama também, mas não tão seguro quanto o irmão. A mãe do Izuna ta sozinha desde a morte do marido, mas os genros maravilhosos querem mudar isso <3  
> Butsuma casou de novo, antes de morrer. Vai ter uma surpresa legal por causa disso hehe O que vcs acham que é? Me contem tudo, to empolgada também UAHUHAUA  
> Espero vcs nos comentários e nos próximos capítulos!  
> Bjs


	3. Capítulo II

Yurem estava sozinho do lado de fora do castelo quando uma águia se aproximou. O som que soou dela ao mergulhar no ar o fez sorrir animado, e quando as garras apertaram o couro que cobria seu braço, sentiu-se orgulhoso com a confiança do animal, que recebeu o carinho na cabeça sem receios.

Em Eileen, as pessoas costumavam dizer que a águia era sinal de má-sorte. A forca estava lá para materializar a forte crença, e mesmo após tudo o que houve em seu passado, ainda discordava de todas elas.

Seu pai dizia que estava em seu sangue discordar.

Yurem cresceu sem o calor de uma mãe, porém, o amor e a sabedoria que recebeu do pai e outros membros da família foram o suficiente para torná-lo em um homem que respeitava os deuses assim como cada ser que vivia em seu mundo. Os Temistres sempre foram conhecidos como os melhores caçadores de Eileen, mas diferente do que todos achavam, para eles, tal pratica nunca era feita para outro motivo além da sobrevivência. No passado, eram divididos em caçadores e vendedores, podendo assim lucrar o máximo possível para viver confortavelmente. Eles viveram por longos anos desta forma, até uma exceção aparecer: Aqil Temistres. Ele deu as costas para a caça e seguiu o caminho dos livros. Por anos, ele foi julgado como uma vergonha, o Temistres que escolheu as palavras em vez da ação, o que era um insulto para a família. Ele era o covarde, o estranho e a decepção, mas após algum tempo, Aqil também passou a ser chamado por outros títulos. Quando seus estudos tiveram frutos, foi chamado de professor, e um tempo depois, passou a ser o escrivão do Rei — causando surpresa entre a família. E um pouco antes de tais títulos, Aqil já havia ganho outro. Com mais respeito e admiração que qualquer outro, ele foi chamado de pai. O pai do pequeno Yurem, que diferente da maneira que um dia foi conhecido pela família, para o filho era o mais corajoso de todos os Temistres.

Aqil não sabia como usar uma espada, muito menos como caçar, mas, ainda assim, saiu de casa sem medos e seguiu seus sonhos, mesmo com tantos desejando o seu fracasso. Quando o único filho teve uma corda em seu pescoço, foi uma flecha e uma bela garota quem o salvou, mas assim que a forca quis o ameaçar pela segunda vez, não foram armas ou experiência em combate que o mantiveram vivo, mas sim palavras. As palavras de Aqil Temistres.

As palavras que o pai de Yurem usou foram um mistério para ele. Tudo o que soube era que foram fortes o suficiente para o Rei Butsuma o conceder um pedido de desculpas. Aquela foi uma ação que jamais pensou ser possível, e como se não fosse estranho o suficiente, ele ainda permitiu que sua posição no castelo fosse mantida. O Rei fez o mesmo com o Capitão Madara, porém, ele tinha motivos para isso, e Yurem duvidava que o ver crescer fosse uma desculpa certa para aquele caso.

Aqil não contou muito sobre os seus motivos. Ele não contava muitas coisas que sabia sobre o Rei, e o filho respeitava sua decisão. O próprio Yurem sempre soube tanto sobre Hashirama e Tobirama, mas nunca contou nem metade dos segredos. E apesar de tudo, o Rei Butsuma e seu pai sempre foram bons amigos, e aparentemente tal amizade o salvou naquele dia.

Mas o Rei Butsuma disse algo no lugar do amigo. Ele contou que estava cego pelo ódio naqueles tempos, mas que sempre sentiu que Yurem fosse como um filho para ele, por isso se sentia envergonhado pelo o que havia feito. E com isso, veio o pedido para que o perdoasse.

Foi difícil fechar os olhos para tudo o que havia acontecido, mas algum tempo depois, o soldado conseguiu entender o outro lado.

Desde que era uma criança, o Rei sempre o tratou muito bem, e incentivava a amizade com seus filhos, principalmente Tobirama, a quem passou a ser como o irmão do qual nunca teve. Quando eram mais novos, desobedeceram muitas regras do castelo, mas ainda assim, Hashirama dizia que Yurem conseguia manter seu irmão mais novo no caminho certo. Nunca soube por que, mas o irmão mais velho de Tobirama confiava em seus passos, e também o prezava como parte da família, mas esta última parte não lhe era nada estranha, pois era exatamente como Yurem se sentia em relação a ele.

Hashirama era uma das melhores pessoas que conhecia, que com o tempo trouxera muitas coisas boas para Yurem, mas foi por causa de Tobirama que sua vida mudou completamente e pôde sentir o que chamavam de paixão pela primeira vez. No passado, o soldado teve algumas pessoas em sua vida, mas nenhuma delas despertava o seu interesse por muito tempo, porém, as coisas mudaram quando Tobirama conheceu Izuna, a quem um dia achou que nunca conseguiria se dar bem, mas que acabou se tornando um de seus amigos e parceiros mais valiosos.

Quando Tobirama conheceu Izuna, na maioria das vezes em que abria a boca para falar algo, era sobre ele. Nunca pensou que um dia o veria agir tão apaixonado por alguém como passou a observar. Tobirama sorria com mais frequência, se tornou mais atento aos outros, e um pouco de seu jeito egoísta e ríspido sumiram em um piscar de olhos. Era estranho de ver, mas era um Tobirama muito melhor do que o de antes. Naquela época, chegou a provocá-lo pelos suspiros que dava ao se lembrar de Izuna, e sobre o quanto parecia desanimado por passar poucos dias longe dele. Yurem não o compreendia, mas achava aquela mudança interessante, e chamou ainda mais a sua atenção quando o Príncipe passou a falar sobre os amigos que havia feito fora do castelo. Tobirama parecia animado e Yurem ficou feliz por ele, mesmo se sentindo levemente enciumado por ter encontrado outras amizades. Mas o que não esperava, era que um daqueles nomes que ele tanto falava, um dia também o mudaria.

Ele aprendeu a ser gentil e bem-educado como o pai, que o ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre o mundo e seguiu incentivando seus estudos, mas diferente dele, Yurem não deu as costas para as armas. Seus tios e avós passaram a aceitar a vida que seu pai havia escolhido, tanto que passaram a incentivar os outros membros da família a estudarem como ele. Surpreendentemente, quando os anos passaram, ser inteligente e bem-sucedido como Aqil era o novo e terceiro caminho para os Temistres. Eles aprovaram os ensinos de seu pai, porém, se sentiram orgulhosos quando o viram colher frutos dos dois lados da família. Ele treinou com os tios por anos e estudou com o pai. Havia se tornado mais forte do que achou que um dia conseguiria. Continuou com a caça e as pesquisas, mas foi no castelo que realmente encontrou o verdadeiro Yurem. Se tornou um soldado, mostrando para a família que podiam manter os costumes, mas que as habilidades de um Temistres poderiam ser usadas para muitos outros caminhos, e que seriam ainda melhores se usassem mais do que apenas um.

O avô costumava dizer que Yurem tinha as melhores qualidades dos Temistres; a inteligência e a força, mas que ainda lhe faltava algo. Ele compreendia os deuses, os animais que tinham que caçar, mas ainda faltava compreender o coração. Yurem não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo na época, pois ainda era apenas um garoto. Quando cresceu, suas palavras fizeram sentido, mas foi muito tempo depois que conseguiu realmente compreendê-lo.

Nunca foi alheio aos sentimentos das outras pessoas; estava sempre atento às necessidades dos outros e ajudava como podia, mas Yurem não conseguia entender os sacrifícios e os gestos tão grandiosos que faziam por amor a alguém fora de sua família. E na primeira vez que entendeu como os outros eram capazes de tais ações fora quando pisou em _Nasur Munkar_ sem ser um expectador. Ele estava lá pelo Capitão e por seu amigo Tobirama. Estava disposto a se sacrificar para ajudá-los, e com isso pensou que era o que seu avô havia dito, e de fato era, porém, aquela flecha que rompeu a corda em seu pescoço foi o que realmente deu início a compreensão que lhe faltava.

Quando olhou para o céu, orando para que os deuses o acolhessem quando tudo aquilo terminasse, viu uma águia voando livremente sobre todos ali. O barulho característico atingiu seus ouvidos, e quando fechou os olhos, pronto para aceitar o fim, sentiu-se vazio e em seguida foi preenchido por desespero, que fora cortado tão rápido que o assustou grandemente. Yurem ainda não sabia, mas aquela flecha havia atingido mais do que a corda, e que mais do que o salvar, muito tempo depois, também seria a responsável por retirar aquele desespero que voltaria a preenchê-lo, mas de um modo diferente.

Quando a águia em seu braço voltou a bater as asas e retornou para o céu, Yurem sentiu em seu peito aquilo que o avô havia lhe dito. O coração acelerou de uma forma diferente do passado e ele soube que toda a paixão que Tobirama, Izuna e aquela flecha haviam lhe trazido, já havia se transformado em amor há algum tempo.

Pôde ver o rosto brilhar em sua direção, assim que a atenção que tinha sobre a águia dispersou. Como costume, seus lábios se moveram sozinhos e um largo sorriso se formou. Ela retribuiu rapidamente, mas de maneira discreta enquanto desviava o olhar quando se aproximou, porém, nada disse, pois vinha acompanhada de dois membros da guarda que se adiantaram para cumprimentá-lo.

— Onde está Izuna? — Zach foi o primeiro e único a começar uma conversa. Ele parecia irritado quando se aproximou, e sua expressão séria se tornou cansada ao perguntar sobre o amigo.

Yurem desviou o olhar, fixando a atenção em uma das torres do castelo, mas logo voltou para Zach, e um suspiro pesado escapou por seus lábios.

Izuna raramente se atrasava, e quando acontecia, tinha um único motivo, e ele se chamava Tobirama. E se eles realmente estavam juntos naquela manhã, Zach e ele ainda teriam que esperar por bastante tempo.

Sem precisar de uma resposta, Zach entendeu o seu olhar e jogou sobre o chão a mala com armas e armadilhas para serem montadas. O barulho assustou levemente Mira e o soldado ao lado, um dos amigos mais próximos de sua namorada e também do atrasado e do Príncipe causador daquela situação. Piers Targana, um dos melhores soldados da guarda do Príncipe mais novo, a quem Yurem tentara no passado recrutar para a sua própria divisão, mas não teve sucesso.

— Eu sabia que ele nos deixaria esperando — reclamou Zach de maneira preguiçosa. Ele voltou seu olhar para Yurem e suspirou junto com o amigo. — Odeio caçar tão tarde e ele sabe muito bem disso.

— Izuna logo irá aparecer — afirmou sem certeza alguma, e ouviu o outro bufar em resposta. — E se não aparecer, pense nas vantagens de fazê-lo nos dever algo.

Zach sorriu e tocou o queixo coberto por curtos pelos de sua barba.

— Eu vejo grandes vantagens. Talvez devêssemos deixá-lo caçar por nós.

Ambos riram como bobos, mas no segundo seguinte, a risada do Tenente de Madara teve outro motivo. Era engraçado olhar para a sua situação naquele momento e pensar no passado ao mesmo tempo. Sete anos atrás, Yurem não imaginava que se daria bem com Izuna, e que ele e Zach também se tornariam amigos, e muito menos que os três seriam tão próximos.

— Eu espero que vocês estejam apenas brincando — a voz de Mira lhe tirou os pensamentos no passado. Ela os olhou de um jeito repreendedor e como costume, suas mãos na cintura queriam dizer que não havia gostado do que ouviu.

A risada de Yurem teve fim no mesmo momento. Irritar Mira era uma das coisas que mais evitava desde que haviam se aproximado no começo daquele ano. Ela aparentava ser tão delicada e quieta, mas sua posição não mudava apenas nas arenas de treinamento. Mira era extremamente teimosa e incrivelmente assustadora quando estava irritada. A primeira vez em que viu esse lado dela, se assustou, mas como em todas as pequenas discussões que vieram depois, ela acabou se mostrando o lado certo e sua expressão angelical retornava quando o via derrotado com suas palavras.

— Pois continue esperando — Zach a respondeu antes mesmo que Yurem pudesse pensar em algo para dizer. Ele colocou os braços para trás e sorriu enquanto se dirigia a ela. — Eu nunca brinco.

Piers enfim se moveu ao ouvir a última frase vir em tom diferente. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e deu um curto passo, para ficar ao lado de Mira. Zach o encarou de cima, e os poucos centímetros que o deixavam mais alto que o outro aparentemente não conseguiram intimidá-lo, pois o amigo de Izuna sustentou o olhar, mas sua pose não durou tanto. O nervosismo de Zach era claro, e Yurem notou arrependimento e certa vergonha nos olhos azuis que encararam o chão.

— É apenas um costume bobo — Yurem, desconfortável com o clima repentinamente silencioso, se virou para Mira, felizmente também ganhando os olhares dos outros dois. — Quando nos atrasamos ou cancelamos algum compromisso, cobramos algo em troca.

— Isso é estúpido — Mira foi direta, não escondendo o deboche.

— Realmente — respondeu risonho, não tendo como rebatê-la, pois mais uma vez estava certa.

Zach relaxou os ombros e riu como Yurem.

— É estupido, mas levamos a sério. — Zach se virou para Mira novamente e apontou para o amigo. — Yurem já nos pagou por muitos atrasos e principalmente cancelamentos — ele riu e o olhou rapidamente. — Ele é o que mais se atrasa.

Mira o acompanhou na risada e olhou para o Tenente de Madara de maneira provocativa enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas. Yurem era sempre muito correto, mal podiam reclamar de qualquer coisa que fizesse, então era engraçado saber de histórias como aquela, ainda que continuasse achando bastante tolo cobrar alguém daquela forma.

— Fala como se eu fosse o único — Yure começou a falar em sua própria defesa e olhou para Zach. — Você também se atrasa bastante. Mas o meu problema é que sou um homem muito ocupado, por isso tenho os excessos. — Yurem levantou o queixo e fez um gesto superior que fez Mira e rir em tom baixo, mas sem o deboche de antes. Zach tentou falar algo em resposta, mas Yurem foi mais rápido. — Você deveria me entender, já que só começou a adiar compromissos e se atrasar depois que se tornou Tenente.

Zach deu de ombros.

— A Rainha ainda diz que a guarda é para o filho dela, mas nos usa como se fôssemos para ela — suspirou —, e o pequeno Príncipe só fica quieto quando estou por perto, ou com um dos irmãos dele. Então, sou Tenente e babá ao mesmo tempo.

Eles riram de sua expressão desanimada, e até mesmo Piers soltou uma baixa risada. Zach pareceu levemente incomodado com isso, mas dessa vez sua expressão foi mais envergonhada do que raivosa ao olhar para o amigo de Izuna.

— Ele realmente dá mais trabalho quando não está por perto, Tenente — concordou Mira em um tom divertido. Ela já havia tentado mais de uma vez distrair o Príncipe enquanto o Tenente não podia estar por perto, mas o garoto não era facilmente enganado, e sempre exigia a presença de seu amigo.

— E tenho muitos assuntos para resolver hoje, então, terão que ser pacientes com o pequeno, está bem? — Zach se virou para Yurem após seus soldados assentirem. — E por isso eu queria tanto ter ido caçar mais cedo. Ele sabia disso.

Cansado, Yurem suspirou mais uma vez.

— Ele realmente está muito atrasado.

— Vocês não podem deixar para caçar outro dia? — Mira perguntou, confusa com a insistência para sair. A floresta ao lado do castelo, quando visitada, precisava de permissão para isso, porém, dois dos que tinham o intuito de caçar ali eram Tenentes de suas guardas, e eram eles que tinham o dever de permitir as passagens. Na visão de Mira, não haveria problema em ir até lá em qualquer dia daquela semana.

— Na verdade, não. — Yurem sorriu para ela. — A caçada é para o Rei, e a tradição diz que tem que ser hoje.

— É a caçada que fazem após os bailes? — Piers falou pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ele parecia menos sério, mas seu olhar se abaixou quando a atenção de Yurem foi para ele.

— Sabe sobre a tradição, Piers? — O Tenente de Madara perguntou com surpresa, pois ele e Mira não estavam há tanto tempo no castelo, para saber sobre tal tradição. Há muitos meses Hashirama não organizava um baile, e o da noite anterior fora o primeiro para ambos.

— Meu capitão comentou sobre isso, mas não sei com detalhes, senhor.

O jeito respeitoso que Piers se dirigiu a Yurem o incomodou de certo modo. Eles ainda não haviam tido grandes conversas, desde que Piers entrara para a guarda do Príncipe mais novo, mas ele sempre se dirigia ao Tenente do Príncipe mais velho daquela forma. Era como todos os outros soldados, porém, o que o incomodava não era sua forma polida de falar, mas, que aquele tratamento nunca era visto quando se dirigia a Zach, quem era o seu superior direto.

Zach também se incomodava com aquilo, mas nunca comentou com Yurem ou Izuna sobre o jeito comum com que era tratado por alguns soldados, e naquele momento, pensou em futuramente conversar sobre assunto com ele. Era bom ter momentos relaxados com os soldados, assim como Zach tinha com Mira naquele momento, porém, o respeito no trabalho deveria ser mantido.

Yurem era bastante próximo de seus amigos. Hashirama e Tobirama eram como família, e respeitava Izuna como um igual, mas Zach era diferente. Apesar de terem o mesmo cargo e ser tão bom quanto ele em outras áreas, mesmo quando não tinha motivos, Zach era o que mais o preocupava. Ele era como um irmão mais novo, e Yurem se importava com seu futuro na guarda.

Parando ao lado de Mira, olhou de Piers para Zach, dando a deixa para que o Tenente assumisse sua postura e ensinasse seus soldados os costumes do castelo, e, como sempre, ele o entendeu sem precisarem falar um com o outro.

— Caçamos para uma refeição que teremos com o Rei e os Príncipes — Zach começou a explicação, ganhando a atenção de seus soldados. — O jantar é apenas para os Capitães e Tenentes da guarda, assim como a caça de hoje. É um costume que temos após os bailes que o Rei oferece no castelo. É uma comemoração por termos encerrado o evento sem problemas.

Mira e Piers o ouviram atentamente, e naquele momento, Yurem pôde ver um pouco de um líder e seus subordinados. Mas, ainda era o mínimo, e queria mostrar a Zach que ele conseguiria ser o melhor líder que aquele castelo poderia ter, se deixasse um pouco seu lado impulsivo de lado.

— Se o evento é apenas para vocês — Mira tocou o queixo —, então para que Izuna também irá?

— Izuna participa apenas da caça — explicou Zach com simplicidade.

Piers e Mira se olharam e deram de ombros, mas Yurem conhecia a namorada muito bem, e sabia que mais tarde o encheria de perguntas sobre os motivos daquilo.

— Agora entendo o motivo do Capitão estar tão animado — disse Piers. — Ele parece adorar quando precisa conversar com o Rei ou simplesmente ficar ao lado dele.

— Ele é um grande bajulador.

Zach imediatamente olhou com repreensão para Mira e ela se desculpou em tom baixo. O tenente suspirou fundo e, diferente do esperado pelos outros, nada disse. Zach não gostava quando falavam de seu Capitão. Ambos tinham uma boa relação e trabalhavam bem juntos, mas no fundo sabia que Mira estava certa, e quando estava apenas entre Yurem e Izuna, após alguns goles de gin, ele mesmo dizia aquelas palavras.

— Enfim — Piers pigarreou, e Yurem pôde ver seu cotovelo cutucar Mira da forma mais discreta que conseguiu. Ele também era como Zach. — Ele está realmente animado para a caça. Estava dizendo para nós sobre caçar um javali desta vez.

— Ele disse isso? — Perguntou Zach. Seu olhar era surpreso e o sorriso debochado.

Quando Piers assentiu levemente, os Tenentes não conseguiram segurar as altas risadas. Zach bateu no ombro de Yurem com certa força, enquanto ele se curvava levemente durante o súbito bom-humor.

— Qual é a graça? — Mira perguntou, sem saber como reagir a eles.

Quando finalmente conseguiram se acalmar, mais uma vez Yurem deixou que Zach decidisse o que dizer. Ele mais uma vez colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Yurem, enquanto se recuperava do riso, e a outra foi para a própria barriga.

— Me desculpem, mas é muito engraçado imaginá-lo dizendo coisas assim — ele respirou fundo, se recuperando completamente. — Não posso dizer o motivo, mas obrigado pelas risadas, sinceramente.

Ele fez uma reverência teatral para Piers, que claramente ficou incomodado com aquilo, mas não se moveu desta vez, sequer o respondeu.

Mira insistiu para que contassem o que era tão engraçado, mas levou algum tempo até olharem um para o outro em silêncio, enquanto pensavam direito se era sábio dizer algo assim para os outros soldados, mesmo que aqueles dois fossem confiáveis .

— Nós podemos confiar neles — Yurem disse para Zach, quando seu olhar se tornou interrogativo, como se estivesse em busca de respostas. O Tenente respirou fundo e olhou para os dois soldados. — Podemos contar com a discrição de vocês, certo?

Mira assentiu animada, o que fez Yurem sorrir largamente. Ela sempre se animava com segredos, e mesmo tendo feito tal pergunta, sabia que poderia confiar a ela qualquer que fosse o relato.

Piers afirmou que sim, mas sua falta de interesse foi o que os fez decidir contar o motivo das risadas.

— O capitão Hikens não sabe caçar — em tom baixo Zach finalmente disse, e os dois ouvintes imediatamente se mostraram surpresos. — Não sabe como usar arco e flechas ou lanças, e muito menos como montar armadilhas. Ele é um completo desastre nisso, é por isso que achamos engraçado o que disse — Zach olhou para Piers rapidamente, mas logo voltou para Mira. — E para poupá-lo das piadas, Izuna caça em seu lugar em segredo.

— Por que Izuna faria algo assim?

Mira trouxe outra pergunta que fez Zach respondê-la sem muitos enfeites.

— Porque ele é o Izuna.

A resposta, por mais vaga e aberta a outras interpretações, foi entendida. Piers assentiu e Mira fez o mesmo. Todos eles conheciam Izuna, os dois soldados de Zach por ainda mais tempo, e sabiam muito bem que o amigo era daquela forma. De todos, Izuna era o que mais gostava de provocar com palavras, mas era quem sempre se colocava na frente dos outros quando precisavam de ajuda. Ele e o Capitão Hikens nunca foram tão próximos, até a ajuda ser oferecida uma vez e continuar nos próximos anos, por terem realmente se aproximado. Hikens falava com orgulho de Izuna para o Capitão Madara, que também não media palavras para elogiar o irmão. Yurem achava engraçado vê-los agir assim, e ainda mais por ver Izuna revirar os olhos todas as vezes em que os via juntos.

— Izuna realmente tem uma boa alma — comentou Piers. A face estava neutra, como era costume, mas não precisava de muito para ver que suas palavras eram sinceras.

Mira e Yurem concordaram prontamente, mas, inesperadamente, Zach se manteve quieto e juntou as sobrancelhas levemente. Ele logo tentou falar algo, mas uma voz um pouco longe dali o interrompeu e roubou toda a sua atenção, ainda que o chamado eufórico fosse para Yurem.

Ele se aproximou, ofegante pela corrida, com os cabelos castanhos grudados na testa suada, mas logo os arrumou e endireitou a postura. A armadura dourada era chamativa, mas não tanto quanto seu olhar sério.

— Tenente Temistres! — O soldado da guarda do Rei o chamou pela segunda vez.

Yurem se virou para ele e colocou os braços para trás do corpo enquanto aceitava seu cumprimento movendo levemente o pescoço. O soldado se curvou e rapidamente voltou a olhá-lo. Aquele homem transpirava urgência, e o Tenente pôde sentir isso antes mesmo de se aproximarem daquela forma.

— O Capitão Uchiha deseja vê-lo imediatamente, senhor.

Yurem juntou as sobrancelhas. Era estranho ver um soldado de outra guarda vir a mando de seu Capitão, e isso o fez ficar ainda mais alerta. Agradeceu ao soldado, e quando estava prestes a desmarcar mais um compromisso com Zach, o soldado o interrompeu.

— Perdão, senhor, mas não é apenas isto. — Ele se curvou novamente. Em seguida, o mesmo tratamento foi repetido para Zach. — O Capitão Falck também solicita vossa presença, Tenente Anwar.

Zach e Yurem se olharam, desconfiados, preocupados. Aquilo definitivamente era sinal de problemas.

Antes de voltarem para o castelo, Yurem deu um último olhar para Mira, que não escondia a preocupação. Ele queria compartilhar o que fosse com ela, mas sua posição no castelo o impedia em certas vezes, e um estranho sentimento o fez ter certeza de que aquele era um dos momentos que teria que resistir à sua preocupação e curiosidade. Ela iria entender, Yurem sabia, mas o problema não era este. Quando tinha que esconder algo de uma das pessoas mais próximas em sua vida, não era por algum assunto banal. O soldado que liderava o caminho estava tenso demais, o que o deixava cada vez mais desconfiado de que aquela urgência toda era por algo grande e nada bom.

Quando chegaram em um dos corredores que circulavam o jardim junto das salas do térreo, avistaram os dois capitães conversando. Eles estavam sérios quando os tenentes se aproximaram, e Yurem notou que o Tenente da guarda do Rei também estava ali.

Todos os cumprimentaram seriamente, e no meio da explicação de Madara sobre o que havia acontecido, gritos que vieram de dentro da sala ao lado os interromperam. Era Tobirama, e em seguida, a voz de Hashirama também se alterou. Zach e Hikens arregalaram os olhos, assustados, mas permaneceram quietos e apenas fingiram que nada era escutado ali.

A surpresa por ouvi-los daquela maneira não veio para Yurem, Madara ou o Tenente Hagar. Aquele era um som do qual já haviam se acostumado há muito tempo. Os dois irmãos sempre discordavam, e gradativamente suas vozes aumentavam de tom, achando assim que talvez um ouvisse o que o outro dizia, mas isso raramente acontecia. Vez ou outra eles chegavam em um acordo sem gritos, mas a maioria das decisões eram feitas daquela maneira, com seus pensamentos sendo transmitidos com vozes elevadas e ás vezes raivosas, e os soldados mais próximos a eles sempre os ouviam e tranquilamente esperavam que chegassem a uma conclusão rapidamente, mas isso nunca era certo. A decisão de ceder dependia do humor de cada um ou a gravidade do problema. Porém, uma coisa era certa, eles sempre acabariam o dia como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se sentariam no jardim privado ao lado, enquanto dividiam uma garrafa de vinho.

Ignorando o barulho que vinha da sala do Rei, Madara continuou a explicar o que havia acontecido. E foi com espanto que ouviram que a esposa do Duque Amis havia sido assassinada durante o caminho de volta para casa.

— O Duque retornou para o castelo, porque obviamente ainda estava muito longe de casa — Madara explicou seriamente. — Eles foram parados no meio da estrada, e sem saber o que estava acontecendo, o Duque abriu uma das portas da carruagem para saber o motivo. Ele diz que foi difícil ver o que realmente aconteceu, por estar muito escuro, e a única coisa que pôde enxergar foi um vulto que o puxou para fora, e que fez o mesmo com sua esposa. Logo depois, tudo ficou quieto e quando se aproximou da duquesa, infelizmente ela já estava morta. — Madara respirou fundo. — Ele está apavorado e diz que foi _Shaytan_ com toda a certeza, mesmo sem nada ver durante a noite. Isso será um grande problema para o Rei e seus planos sobre o festival noturno.

Madara tentou falar algo mais, porém, quando os gritos cessaram, a porta da sala do Rei foi aberta. O Capitão da guarda do Rei, Isao, apareceu por ela e chamou apenas Madara e Yurem para entrar.

Lá dentro, Hashirama os recebeu sentado em sua grande cadeira atrás da mesa de carvalho. Tobirama estava em pé e de frente para o seu irmão. Ele se virou para as novas companhias quando os notou, e sua expressão não se mostrou das melhores. Yurem imaginou que ele estaria assim, já que foi Tobirama quem havia avisado que era cedo demais para terem um baile durante a noite.

— Nós temos grandes problemas — Hashirama foi o primeiro a falar. Ele suspirou cansado e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto entrelaçava os dedos em frente ao rosto.

— Mais do que o esperado _._

Tobirama fez questão de destacar a palavra “esperado”, e recebeu um olhar repreendedor de seu irmão mais velho.

— Não vamos voltar a discutir sobre isso agora, Tobirama! — Esbravejou Hashirama. — Temos coisas mais importantes. Seu luto e medo são completamente compreensíveis, mas se detenha! Você não é o único a se preocupar no momento.

Tobirama riu sem humor e voltou a se virar para Hashirama.

— Eu entendo que acha que estou assim por assuntos pessoais, e quer saber? Você está certo. Me sinto terrível por não ter sido mais firme e impedido esse baile, mas o que mais me incomoda é você não entender que tudo isso que está acontecendo não é uma coincidência. Não foi um ladrão, um louco qualquer ou a droga desse _Shaytan_! Isso com toda a certeza é pessoal, porque aconteceu por nossa causa. — Tobirama levantou a mão quando Hashirama tentou interrompê-lo. — Não me venha dizer que não tenho provas. Isso é tão óbvio que chega a ser ridículo! Você está virando as costas para as minhas palavras novamente, assim como o nosso pai, e olhe aonde isso está nos levando. Perderemos mais um por seu orgulho!

— Já chega! — A voz de Hashirama soou alta e fez todos, sem exceção, estremecerem com seu tom gutural, que fez Tobirama se calar imediatamente.

Hashirama se levantou e ficou atrás da cadeira. Seus dedos apertaram a madeira do objeto e pela incontável vez suspirou profundamente.

— Eu sei que errei em não o ouvir — Hashirama suspirou mais uma vez e colocou uma das mechas de seus longos cabelos atrás da orelha. — Mas... só fique quieto e me dê um tempo para aceitar as consequências.

— Vossa Majestade — o Capitão Isao o chamou em tom baixo. — Deseja ficar sozinho? Esperaremos do lado de fora.

Hashirama fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e endireitou a postura. Ele saiu de trás da cadeira e andou até seu irmão. Eles se olharam de perto e Tobirama pousou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro. Naquele momento, Yurem soube que eles haviam se entendido em silêncio.

— Nós precisamos resolver isso com urgência — Hashirama voltou a falar com todos. — Yurem e os outros já foram atualizados sobre a Duquesa? — Perguntou a Madara, que assentiu imediatamente. — Certo. Acontece que outro problema surgiu. Um dos criados da minha tia Yasurama vieram nesta manhã, para perguntar se ela havia se hospedado no castelo após o baile, pois estavam preocupados, porque os avisou que voltaria ainda ontem.

— Ela não retornou para casa e obviamente não passou a noite no castelo — Tobirama completou quando viu que seu irmão parecia preocupado demais com seus próprios pensamentos.

— Há alguma ligação com o que houve com a Duquesa? — Madara perguntou o que os soldados naquela sala também pensavam.

— É quase certo que sim — respondeu Tobirama. — A carruagem da minha tia foi encontrada há poucos metros antes de onde a Duquesa foi morta. Estava escondida entre as árvores, por isso foi encontrada depois. O cocheiro estava com a garganta cortada, e não havia sinal algum de tia Yasurama. Quem fez isso com a Duquesa, provavelmente é o responsável pelo cocheiro e o desaparecimento da minha tia.

— E Tobirama acha que isso envolve o Duque Radomir — Hashirama finalmente despertou de seus pensamentos e sua voz saiu em tom baixo, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

Tobirama assentiu seriamente e todos ficaram em silêncio. Yurem imaginava da desconfiança de Tobirama sobre o Duque Radomir nessa história. Desde muito tempo, ele o culpava por qualquer acontecimento contrário no castelo. Algumas vezes pareciam ser apenas paranoias por tudo o que o duque havia feito no passado, porém, dessa vez, internamente Yurem concordou com Tobirama; aquilo só poderia ser obra de alguém como ele. Porém, ter certeza da culpa do duque, apesar de ser urgente, não deveria ser a prioridade naquele momento.

— Nós deveríamos estar procurando por ela, não? — Yurem enfim deixou que sua voz fosse ouvida pela primeira vez naquela sala. Os outros estavam apreensivos demais e acabaram se esquecendo de que havia chances de Yasurama Senju ainda estar viva, e que deveriam ir a procura dela antes de qualquer outra coisa.

— Sim, você está certo — Hashirama voltou a se mover e se sentou na cadeira. — É exatamente por isso que os chamei até aqui. Eu preciso de soldados de confiança para procurá-la, pois pretendo manter isso em segredo. — Ele virou o rosto para Tobirama e o viu assentir. — Essa história de _Shaytan_ já perturbou Eileen por tempo demais, e quem quer que tenha feito isso, provavelmente quer prolongar o sofrimento do meu povo, e não irei permitir.

— Eu irei — Madara se ofereceu imediatamente, porém, recebeu um gesto negativo do Rei.

— Você não pode — avisou ele —, porque Tobirama se envolverá nisso dentro do castelo, junto a mim.

Com o anúncio, Hashirama cortou qualquer ideia que Madara e Isao tivessem de sair do castelo à procura de Yasurama. Eles eram os capitães das guardas do Rei e do Príncipe Tobirama, e não podiam deixá-los em um momento como aquele. Os irmãos também corriam risco de serem atacados, Yurem entendia, por isso deu um passo para a frente.

— Eu posso ir — ele se ofereceu sem demora. — Se o Capitão ficará ao lado de Tobirama, eu posso ir em seu lugar.

Ele sabia que a busca poderia ser difícil, e em seu interior, havia uma sensação de que aquela missão era maior do que foi apresentada, mas algo no coração de Yurem gritava que era seu dever ir ao encontro de Yasurama. Ele a conhecia desde que era apenas um garoto, mas não eram tão próximos atualmente, e na realidade sequer sabia o real motivo daquele sentimento de dever, porém, quando Hashirama assentiu em sua direção, o Tenente se encheu de uma nova determinação.

O Rei Hashirama fez sinal para que Yurem me aproximasse um pouco mais, e foi obedecido prontamente.

— Nós confiamos em você, Yurem — afirmou ele, enquanto Tobirama andava até o lado de sua cadeira, e no fim assentiu junto do irmão. — Você irá liderar cinco soldados até onde tudo aconteceu, e lá, espero que saiba o que fazer.

— Sim, Vossa Majestade — o Tenente respondeu com firmeza, e recebeu uma leve careta em resposta. Hashirama ainda não era acostumado a ser chamado de tal maneira por Yurem, que sempre se recusou a agir tão livremente em frente aos outros, afinal, a situação não era a mesma de antes. Não era mais o Príncipe herdeiro em sua frente; Hashirama havia se tornado o Rei de Eileen, e mesmo que as lembranças dos momentos em que brincavam nos terrenos do castelo ainda fossem guardadas e houvesse o mesmo sentimento familiar entre eles, Yurem sabia o seu lugar. Ele era um Temistres, não um Senju, e por isso se curvou perante a ele.

Ouvir que teria companhia para o que esperava ser um resgate o deixou alerta. Precisava ser cauteloso e pensar no que poderia acontecenter no caminho e até mesmo na volta. Precisava equilibrar as habilidades dos soldados para que pudessem reagir a qualquer eventualidade, e rapidamente alguns nomes apareceram em sua mente e se adiantou para mostrar suas ideias.

— Se não houver problemas, eu gostaria de poder escolher os soldados, Majestade.

Hashirama ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas logo concordou, pedindo os nomes que o Tenente tinha em mente. O primeiro que apareceu nas ideias de Yurem o fez hesitar quando levantou o olhar, e repensou melhor no que iria causar o anunciando em voz alta, então, resolveu deixá-lo para o final, mas antes que pudesse separar os lábios novamente, Isao se aproximou.

— Se o Tenente Yurem não se importar, gostaria de oferecer um dos meus.

Yurem se virou para ele e em seguida voltou o olhar para Hashirama, que assentiu com confiança.

Isao sorriu de maneira fraca.

— Ofereço Makoto Hirawa, Tenente. Pode parecer apenas uma criança por fora, mas é um soldado sábio, sua habilidade com a espada é notável, e os principais motivos de oferecer seus serviços é que seu conhecimento em medicina é notável, e claro, é de minha total confiança. Makoto manterá qualquer coisa que ver ou ouvir em sigilo.

Aceitar alguém do qual nunca havia tido contato era arriscado, principalmente em uma missão como aquela, porém, não podia negar um soldado com conhecimentos medicinais em sua busca. Yurem pretendia não se arriscar, mas ser precavido sempre fora prioridade para ele, e assim como Hashirama, confiava em Isao, cujo o sobrenome era o mesmo que o do soldado indicado.

— Então, Makoto Hirawa será bem-vindo, Capitão.

O Capitão Isao sorriu mais uma vez e assentiu satisfeito. Quando Yurem voltou a se virar para Hashirama e Tobirama, o segundo nome que passou por sua mente, saiu por seus lábios de maneira natural, causando nenhuma surpresa. Zach foi o segundo a aparecer, mas para Yurem soava óbvio que ele seria a escolha certa para substituí-lo, se fosse necessário. Apesar de suas dificuldades com certos soldados, Zach sabia muito bem como comandar um grupo de pessoas e como agir em situações extremas. Quanto ao que resolveria as situações que precisassem de mais análise... também não seria surpresa, mas Yurem ainda temia dizer em voz alta.

— Eu sei que quer levar os seus próprios soldados, pessoas em que confia — Tobirama o tirou de seus pensamentos —, mas gostaria de indicar dois soldados. Eles serão de grande ajuda neste caso, são extremamente confiáveis e Zach conhece suas habilidades, e acredito que você também, Yurem.

Yurem fechou os olhos por poucos segundos e soltou ar pela boca de forma discreta. Ele sabia quem seriam os soldados, e Tobirama estava completamente certo em dizer que eram confiáveis e que seriam de grande ajuda; ele mesmo ia dizer um de seus nomes a seguir, mas o outro... realmente não queria envolvê-la nisso. Não havia pistas do que poderiam encontrar pela frente. Se fosse perigoso, não conseguiria se concentrar enquanto pensava em sua segurança, mesmo sabendo que ela sabia muito bem se defender como qualquer um dos outros soldados. Ele sabia e era o trabalho de todos eles, mas, ainda assim, era difícil não se preocupar.

Tobirama o olhou nos olhos com seriedade, como se pedisse desculpas, mas Yurem o tranquilizou ao assentir devagar. Não era culpa de Tobirama que ele se importava com a segurança de Mira mais do que com a sua própria, e seria egoísmo excluí-la em um momento que necessitavam das habilidades dela para salvar a vida de alguém.

— Soldados Jan Pristckein e Mira Andartte — Tobirama finalmente disse seus nomes. — Eles são experientes em seguir rastros e são de minha total confiança.

— As habilidades deles podem acelerar o processo. O que acha, Yurem?

Hashirama o fez desgrudar o olhar sobre Tobirama, e mesmo ainda hesitante em levar Mira, ele assentiu mais uma vez.

— Eles também têm a minha total confiança, Majestade, e serão de grande ajuda.

Tobirama o olhou preocupado, e só então Yurem notou que suas falas não condiziam com a expressão que tinha. Não era para ser daquela forma. Havia um sentimento pesado em seu peito, desde que ouvira sobre o sumiço de Yasurama, e a sensação crescia a cada minuto que alongava aquela reunião, e o nome de Mira envolvido só o fez piorar. Mas, ele não pôde deixar os próprios sentimentos na frente. Não era um simples trabalho, a vida de alguém estava em risco, por isso tratou de suspirar fundo e focar no que era dito naquele momento, e então, surgiu mais um momento delicado.

— O último nome, Yurem — Hashirama pediu enquanto escrevia os nomes em um pergaminho de registro.

— O soldado Izuna Uchiha, Majestade.

Hashirama parou de escrever e o olhou calmamente por um tempo, mas nada disse, assim como Madara e Tobirama, mas este último endureceu a expressão e pareceu um pouco agitado. Yurem não sabia como, mas já esperava pela reação, e ver os olhos sérios de Tobirama o fez se perguntar se ele sentia o mesmo incômodo com aquela situação. Talvez fosse ainda maior, Yurem pensou, pois a vida em risco era a de sua tia, enquanto a esposa de seu amigo já não tinha mais esperança. E agora estava levando a pessoa que Tobirama mais amava para aquela situação.

Quando Hashirama terminou de escrever no pergaminho, ele pediu que Zach, Hikens e o Tenente Ereghast fossem incluídos nos planos. Os que estavam esperando do lado de fora finalmente entraram, e Tobirama se afastou da cadeira de seu irmão. Ele se mostrou pensativo e ainda mais tenso do que estava quando o viu pela primeira vez naquela manhã, e Yurem o entendeu completamente.

Eles estavam um pouco distantes dos outros, mas não demoraram para se aproximarem.

— Não o escolhi por provocação. Sabe disso, não é? — Yurem perguntou em tom baixo, com cautela. — Ele foi a minha primeira escolha, na verdade, mas temi a sua reação.

Tobirama levantou o olhar sério, mas acabou sorrindo cansado.

— Eu sei. No fundo, eu já sabia que o escolheria, mas não pense que recomendei Mira propositalmente. — O Príncipe respirou fundo. — Eu sei que gostaria de deixá-la longe do perigo, eu também, assim como todos os meus amigos, mas Mira junto com Jan são necessários para a busca. Eles são bons, todos os que irão com você são ótimos, e sabe como são os soldados. Eles falam demais. Com eles eu posso ter certeza de que tudo será mantido em sigilo e confio que os liderará muito bem, Yurem, não se preocupe.

Um pouco mais aliviado por não terem se enrolado em mal-entendidos, Yurem assentiu para ele.

— Traremos a sua tia de volta, Tobirama — afirmou ao ver a expressão preocupada do Príncipe, que sorriu sem muita convicção, mas agradecido.

A seguir, os fatos foram passados de maneira mais calma e profissional para Zach e os outros, que receberam a notícia com surpresa. Hashirama pediu extremo sigilo sobre a morte da Duquesa e o sumiço de Yasurama. Ele e Tobirama resolveriam o assunto com o Duque Amis, enquanto Yurem e seus companheiros iriam atrás de pistas sobre sua tia.

Quando tudo foi resolvido, e finalmente teve a certeza de que Hikens concederia Mira, Zach e Jan, Yurem deixou a sala do Rei às pressas, para começar os preparativos da partida. Madara estava ao seu lado enquanto passavam pelo pequeno jardim central, e ali Yurem viu a oportunidade de deixar tudo realmente resolvido. Ele ainda não sabia o que o Capitão pensava sobre aquelas escolhas, principalmente Izuna, e também precisava de suas palavras, mesmo que fossem poucas. Madara sempre fora sua inspiração, desde que era apenas um garoto novato na guarda. A opinião do Capitão era importante, mesmo sabendo que tinha a confiança dele para resolver certos assuntos sozinho.

Yurem o chamou um pouco nervoso. Madara o olhou atentamente e parou de andar, quando viu que o Tenente havia feito o mesmo.

— Sobre as minhas escolhas...

— Você se sairá bem, Yurem — afirmou ele com seriedade. Madara se aproximou e tocou o ombro de seu Tenente. — Você foi sábio em suas escolhas e por aceitar as recomendações. E se está receoso por ter escolhido Izuna, eu digo para que não fique. Era óbvio que o escolheria, eu já estava ciente. — Ele sorriu fraco. — E se não o escolhesse, diria que teria cometido um erro. Me preocupo com meu irmão, mas sei que será uma grande adição para a sua busca — Madara voltou para a seriedade habitual quando afastou a mão do ombro de Yurem, e soltou um leve suspiro enquanto o olhava nos olhos. — Quando temos ao nosso lado alguém que confiamos a vida, Yurem, vale mais do que qualquer experiência. Desta vez você foi abençoado com as duas coisas, e com mais de uma pessoa, então não se sinta preocupado e apenas confie neles e em você mesmo.

— Obrigado, capitão.

O agradecimento veio com um largo sorriso e Madara apenas assentiu antes de se afastar. Aquela era a primeira vez que Yurem iria tomar as rédeas de uma ordem direta do Rei. Madara entendia sua insegurança, ainda que não soubesse que no interior do Tenente havia muito mais sentimentos que envolviam a situação. Mas as palavras do Capitão haviam sido verdadeiras e cuidadosas, para que Yurem recuperasse um pouco de sua confiança habitual, e foi o que conseguiu.

Ainda havia preocupação no Tenente, mas ele não viu mais a sensação que o deixava alerta como um problema. Ele não podia relaxar até que Yasurama estivesse em segurança, e sabia que Mira e os outros soldados agiriam da mesma forma. Madara tinha razão, ele pensou enquanto subia os degraus do castelo, eles confiavam em sua liderança, e Yurem não precisou de um segundo pensamento para entender que sua própria vida também estava em boas mãos naquele grupo que partiria em breve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiee! Tudo beleza?  
> Os berros dos irmãos Senju fazem tremer o castelo todo, minha gente aiusdhiausdhua  
> Tobirama ta puto pra variar e o Hashirama precisa de um carinho. Madara, vc só tem um trabalho agora! hehe  
> As coisas aos poucos vão encaminhando e os personagens tomando mais espaço. Hoje foi com o Yurem. O que acharam dele? Izuna foi mencionado, mas a gente conhece e sabe que ele já estaria com as malas prontas mesmo sem ser chamado ahuahuahau  
> Enfim, obrigada para quem leu até aqui. Vejo vocês nos comentários!


	4. Capítulo III

Quando ouviu seu nome sair pelos lábios de Yurem naquela manhã, Izuna soube que algo grande estava para acontecer. Tobirama havia ido ao encontro do Rei às pressas após a terrível notícia sobre a duquesa e, horas depois, o Tenente o chamou com a seriedade que ele normalmente só tinha quando algo o incomodava.

Yurem avisou que iriam partir ainda naquele dia, e logo após explicar o motivo, o deixou para fazer seus próprios preparativos. Ver Yurem tão concentrado em algo o lembrou de todas as vezes em que foram caçar juntos, e inevitavelmente a mente de Izuna voltou anos atrás, quando ele se empenhou tanto para salvar Madara.

Yurem sério daquela maneira sempre o deixava do mesmo modo, mas, daquela vez, tinha algo diferente. O Tenente parecia ter preocupações além da busca em si, e Izuna não o estranhou por isso, não enquanto ele mesmo não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o que Tobirama estava sentindo naquele momento. A tia estava desaparecida, a esposa do amigo havia sido morta e o reinado do irmão tendo um início complicado. Além de tudo, Izuna sabia muito bem que ele ainda estaria preocupado com sua segurança e a de Yurem.

Antes de se preparar como Yurem havia ordenado, Izuna não esperou para ir até Tobirama. Ele estava em seu quarto, com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria direcionada para além da sacada. As cortinas brancas balançavam descontroladas pelo vento que deixava aquele dia mais fresco. O tecido tampou Tobirama por alguns segundos, enquanto Izuna descia os poucos degraus de mármore, e quando o vento se acalmou por um momento e a cortina ficou quieta na grande porta da sacada, pôde ter seu olhar sobre si.

Os pés seguiram calmamente até Tobirama, e quando enfim ficou ao seu lado, o ouviu suspirar pesadamente. Nada disseram por longos minutos e ficaram a olhar a paisagem da vila através da porta de vidro. Izuna sabia que seria difícil fazer Tobirama se acalmar com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas esperava que ele visse que não havia com o que se preocupar se tratando dele.

— Nós vamos encontrá-la — enquanto se virava para ele, Izuna disse finalmente.

Tobirama não desviou a atenção da vila, mas a cabeça de moveu positivamente.

— Eu sei que irão — sua voz soou calma —, mas o que me preocupa é o estado em que ela estará.

— Sempre procuro pensar o melhor.

— Sim — ele sorriu e se virou para Izuna. — Mesmo tendo dito, anos atrás, que tentaria mudar isso em você, ainda continua o mesmo.

— Isso é ruim? — Izuna acabou sorrindo de maneira fraca, fazendo-o rir em tom baixo e balançar a cabeça.

— Não — Tobirama levou as costas da mão até a bochecha de Izuna. — Isso faz de você melhor do que eu.

O soldado balançou a cabeça como ele ao ouvir tais palavras, assim que o toque em seu rosto cessou. Tobirama ficou sério mais uma vez, o corpo se aproximou um pouco mais, e segurou as mãos de Izuna com as suas para levantá-las próximo aos peitos de ambos.

— Eu não irei mentir para você. — Ele desviou o olhar por poucos segundos e acariciou as mãos com os polegares. — Estou obviamente preocupado com a minha tia, e o mesmo vale para Yurem e os outros, mas... — Tobirama respirou fundo. — Sei que posso parecer egoísta e frio com todos eles, mas, o que mais temo neste momento é que você se machuque.

Izuna tomou algum tempo para si mesmo. Os pensamentos se agitaram, e nada naquela bagunça parecia bom o suficiente para dizer. Não era surpresa que Tobirama pensasse daquela forma, porém, continuava um assunto delicado por não poder dar certeza alguma para ele. Ainda assim, o sorriso fraco de Izuna voltou a aparecer, quando soltou uma de suas mãos e a levantou até o rosto de Tobirama, que virou a cabeça por um momento e beijou levemente a sua palma.

Quando aproximou os corpos, Tobirama soltou a outra mão e pousou as suas na cintura de Izuna, enquanto seu rosto era carinhosamente segurado. Os olhares se encontraram naquele momento, e antes que Izuna enfim dissesse qualquer coisa, Tobirama se adiantou. Ele assentiu levemente e acariciou a cintura que segurava. Izuna não podia prometer nada, ele sabia, mas também conseguia imaginar um dos pensamentos que se passavam em sua cabeça, e o misturou com a sua própria crença.

— Você é forte e irá retornar a salvo, não importa o que tenha que enfrentar — ele afirmou com um fraco sorriso que logo foi retribuido.

Naquele momento, Izuna soube que não precisava dizer nada para convencê-lo. Como sempre, Tobirama viu palavras em seu olhar e o entendeu sem muito se esforçar.

Izuna se aproximou um pouco mais e não demorou para ser abraçado com força quando os lábios se encontraram. O beijo foi suave e demorado, sendo o responsável por mais uma vez se comunicarem sem palavra alguma. Mas Izuna ainda queria e precisava dizer algo, mesmo que não tivesse como ter certeza, ao menos era o que mais desejava, então, quando os lábios se separam e os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, finalmente deixou a voz sair.

— Eu irei voltar para você.

Assim que o ouviu, Tobirama sorriu abertamente e assentiu com mais confiança.

— E eu estarei aqui esperando — prometeu o Príncipe.

O segundo inevitável beijo veio com a euforia do coração de Izuna, mas diferente do outro, este foi rápido e trouxe o leve incômodo da despedida.

— Eu te amo — as palavras foram ditas pelos dois ao mesmo tempo, o que os fez rir em tom baixo antes de se afastarem sem muita vontade. Contudo, Tobirama segurou a mão de Izuna, antes que se afastasse ainda mais.

— Não deixe Jan e Mira agirem com descuido — pediu ele. — E cuide de Yurem, ok?

Izuna assentiu com seriedade para ele, mas não teve como segurar uma baixa risada no fim. Era engraçado ouvir aquilo sobre eles, e justamente de Yurem, que era quem sempre cuidava de todos, mas Izuna pensava que Tobirama estava certo em fazer o pedido, mesmo sendo claro que os defenderia sempre que fosse preciso. Ainda não sabiam o que enfrentariam lá fora, e cuidar uns dos outros teria que ser uma das prioridades daquela busca.

***

Os pertences de Izuna já estavam guardados antes do começo da tarde. Como Yurem havia ordenado, não juntou muitas coisas para carregar. Armas, poucas frutas e água eram tudo o que levaria junto com o cavalo, pois não sabiam quanto tempo duraria a busca pela tia de Tobirama, e caçar parecia mais viável do que levar alimentos que estragariam com o passar dos dias.

A armadura já estava em seu corpo quando recebeu a visita de Madara. Ele se sentou sobre a cama e o olhou seriamente.

— Nervoso? — Madara perguntou ao vê-lo arrumar a armadura que já estava perfeitamente ajustada.

— Um pouco — confessou ao se virar para ele. — Preocupado?

— Um pouco — Madara riu ao imitar suas palavras e Izuna fez o mesmo quando sentou ao seu lado.

— Eu posso lidar com isso — disse em tom baixo. Em seguida, Madara se virou para olhá-lo melhor.

— Sei que pode. Todos esses anos treinando comigo foi para que pudesse lidar com situações como esta.

— Eu poderia mesmo antes — Izuna garantiu.

Madara riu do jeito presunçoso e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro quando pousou a mão em seu ombro e o apertou levemente. Izuna não admitiu naquele momento, mas Madara estava completamente certo. Mesmo com todo o treinamento enquanto crescia, os momentos cansativos quando Luca fora seu mentor na adolescência... nada o preparou para o que vinha a seguir como o seu irmão o havia preparado por aqueles anos. E estava extremamente grato a ele.

— Faça um bom trabalho, certo? — Pediu Madara.

Izuna assentiu sem demora e sorriu para ele. Seu irmão se levantou em seguida, mas antes que ele abrisse a porta, o chamou em tom baixo.

Madara virou o rosto e voltou a olhá-lo.

— Obrigado — disse Izuna, ainda sentado sobre a cama.

Ele sorriu fraco, nada disse em resposta, e saiu do quarto em silêncio.

***

Mesmo com toda a confiança que mostrou para o irmão, Izuna ainda sentia as mãos tremerem levemente. Não era a primeira vez que saía em uma missão fora do castelo, mas a importância de retornar com sucesso, desta vez, era maior que todas as outras.

Quando saiu do quarto, pensou em ir falar com Hashirama, porém, seus pés pararam no meio do corredor. O Rei provavelmente estaria ocupado demais para ouvi-lo, e se despedir de todos daquela maneira passava a impressão de uma despedida permanente, e tal pensamento era o que mais tentava afastar. Izuna sempre tentou ver o melhor lado de tudo, mas diferente do que havia dito a Tobirama naquela manhã, não me sentia tão confiante. Não saber exatamente o que encontraria o deixava cada vez mais receoso.

Sem notar o que fazia, os pés voltaram a se mexer, e antes de se dar conta, já batia levemente na porta de madeira que ficava em frente ao quarto de Madara. Yurem a abriu rapidamente e quando o viu, deu espaço para que entrasse.

No primeiro momento em que Izuna o observou, ele pareceu calmo, mas quando sentou sobre a poltrona ao lado da janela e ele sobre a cama, notou que algo o incomodava. E estava certo. Yurem logo começou a falar sobre os soldados que os acompanhariam, e ao dizer o nome de Mira, ele ficou extremamente sério. Yurem não costumava falar sobre ele e Mira abertamente; apesar de ser o mais atencioso entre todos eles, sempre fora o mais discreto, porém, naquele dia Izuna ouviu seus medos pela primeira vez.

Era claro que Yurem preferia dizer aquelas coisas para Tobirama, mas a situação o impedia de ser sincero com o Príncipe. Se o próprio comandante daquela busca dissesse o quão temeroso se sentia por levar a pessoa amada, o que ele diria a Tobirama sobre estar levando Izuna? Isso o preocuparia ainda mais, e Yurem tentava evitar colocar ainda mais peso sobre Tobirama, mesmo que a tarefa fosse mais difícil do que aparentava. Ele era muito discreto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, transparente demais.

Yurem ficou mais calmo após dizer o que estava em sua mente, e mesmo sem muito falar, Izuna se sentiu útil por poder estar ali. Talvez fosse aquilo que Yurem estava precisando naquele momento; apenas falar e ser ouvido sem que tentassem impor sentimentos brandos que ele sabia que só conseguiria ter através de seu próprio esforço. Ouvir palavras de incentivo era bom, porém, primeiramente teriam de escutar a si mesmos. A confiança de estar fazendo a coisa certa deveria vir primeiramente deles, e essa foi uma das poucas coisas que Izuna falou sobre o assunto. Yurem concordou, e no momento seguinte, sua postura costumeira aos poucos retornou.

— Você está pronto? — O Tenente perguntou enquanto checava uma pequena mala.

— Estou há algum tempo — garantiu.

Yurem assentiu e suspirou quando fechou a mala. Seu olhar foi até Izuna enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e um sorriso confiante pintou em seus lábios pela primeira vez naquele começo de tarde.

— Estou pronto — avisou ele, em seguida segurou a mala. — Já comeu algo? Você nunca come antes de trabalhar, isso te deixa desatento.

Izuna acabou rindo em tom baixo, mas revirou os olhos enquanto também se levantava.

— Certo, certo! Eu irei comer, mãe.

Yurem sempre era cuidadoso além da conta. Muitas vezes seu jeito chegou a irritar Izuna, em algumas ocasiões até mesmo Zach, mas todos entendiam que aquela era apenas a forma com que Yurem lidava com a preocupação. Ele se sentia responsável por todos eles, mesmo que oficialmente, dentro do grupo de amigos, fosse encarregado apenas por Izuna.

— Só quero ter certeza de que está bem — Yurem explicou, mas acabou rindo com o jeito de Izuna. — Vi Tobirama há alguns minutos, e ele me fez prometer que eu cuidaria de você.

As sobrancelhas pretas se ergueram ao ouvilo, e a risada de Izuna desta vez soou alta dentro do quarto, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Aquilo não era surpresa alguma, mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

— E ele me disse para cuidar de você — revelou divertido. O sorriso debochado que acompanhou suas palavras fez com que Yurem tivesse uma reação parecida com a sua, quando ouviu sobre o primeiro pedido de Tobirama, e no fim, ambos se limitaram a apenas outra baixa risada.

— Tobirama se preocupa demais — disse Yurem. Ele não se sentia ofendido ou julgava o sentimento do amigo como algo desnecessário, mas continuava divertido reparar no quanto Tobirama havia mudado.

Izuna se aproximou dele e antes de ir até a porta, deu leves tapas em seu ombro.

— Você também, meu amigo.

Outra risada entrou nos ouvidos de Izuna, quando saiu do cômodo, e por mais estranho que podia parecer, aquelas últimas frases da conversa o fizeram se sentir mais leve. Ele sabia que Tobirama ficaria para trás e extremamente preocupado, e odiava deixá-lo de tal maneira, mas faria o possível para retornar a salvo, como havia prometido, e a ansiedade para voltar a vê-lo, mesmo ainda sem ter partido, lhe deu ainda mais coragem para ir e resolver aquele problema o mais rápido que pudesse.

Izuna protegeria a todos e deixaria que fosse protegido; seu orgulho não estava em jogo, mas sim a vida de uma pessoa e o coração de Tobirama. Ele não o decepcionaria, Izuna teve certeza desta vez, e quando saiu pela porta da frente do castelo naquela tarde, a confiança que mostrava por fora finalmente combinava com seu interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie! Ta todo mundo pronto e finalmente confiantes, mas ainda tem um sentimento estranho enraizado no peito. Ai, ai. Será que o Izuna devia ter se despedido de todo mundo?
> 
> Estou respondendo os comentários aos poucos. Desculpem pela demora, e não desistam de mim, por favor aodjaoisdja  
> Até a próxima!  
> Bjs


	5. Capítulo IV

Quando era criança, Zach costumava brincar com os filhos dos vizinhos todos os dias. As brincadeiras eram limitadas pelo grande jardim da casa de seus pais, mas vez ou outra também estava na moradia das outras crianças escolhidas cautelosamente por sua mãe. A limitação não era bem recebida pelos pequenos, mas eles se divertiam como podiam sempre que os estudos diários tinham fim.

Naquela época, a curiosidade de Zach o cutucava para saber como eram as outras crianças da vila Senju. Imaginava se as brincadeiras se tornavam mais emocionantes que as deles, e principalmente se algum dia seria permitido que se juntasse a elas.

Quando andava pelas ruas junto de seus pais ou criados, eles não deixavam que Zach direcionasse segundos olhares para as crianças que corriam e riam umas das outras. Elas sempre estavam sujas; ás vezes por uma de suas brincadeiras, outras, por não terem como se limparem da sujeira das ruas, mas a felicidade em seus rostos era impossível de não ser notada.

Os pais de Zach também passavam sem dar atenção ás pessoas sentadas no chão e ainda mais sujas do que as crianças. Eles sempre imploravam por uma pequena quantia em dinheiro, mas nunca a conseguiam deles. Naquela época, ele não conseguia entender o motivo daquelas pessoas não levantarem dali e começarem a trabalhar como todos os outros; anos depois, passou a ser difícil compreender somente os próprios pais, que tinham tanto, mas não cediam nem mesmo uma moeda a quem necessitava desesperadamente do mínimo do que tinham. Mas Zach nunca os questionou. Ele nunca havia desobedecido uma ordem ou quebrado alguma regra antes, e continuou sempre fiel a qualquer palavra dos pais, até o dia em que Dominic, um dos seus amigos escolhidos pela mãe, viu uma oportunidade de cessar a curiosidade que compartilhavam sobre as outras crianças em uma cerca quebrada pelo cachorro da família.

Zach não estava em sua casa, por isso mantinha as boas maneiras ainda mais polidas, mas o sorriso do amigo junto das palavras o fizeram pensar na oportunidade. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas depois de muita insistência e pela imensa curiosidade, atravessou a cerca logo após Dominic. Nunca, nem mesmo em questões pequenas, tinha feito algo que os adultos haviam dito que era proibido, e por isso se sentiu temeroso ao olhar para trás e ver a casa de Dominic sumir entre as árvores a cada passo em que dava, porém, quando estavam longe o suficiente para não verem nada além da agitação do centro da vila logo à frente, um sentimento de liberdade queimou o seu peito.

Se sentiu corajoso ao pisar no _Mercado_ sem adultos para segurarem a sua mão e guiarem o caminho. Estava livre para fazer o que quisesse, foi o que pensou ao olhar para Dominic que sorriu abertamente em sua direção. De todas as crianças que conhecia, Dominic era a mais criativa e curiosa, assim como ele mesmo. Eram melhores amigos, como a mãe de Zach e a dele costumavam chamá-los, e não podia se imaginar em um dia como aquele sem tê-lo ao meu lado.

Obviamente não tinham dinheiro, muito menos coragem para conversar com os comerciantes, então o interesse pelo _Mercado_ logo se foi, e ao voltarem para o lado de fora, foi quando viram a oportunidade de fazer o que sempre quiseram.

Um pouco afastados dali, estavam alguns garotos. Formavam uma roda entre eles, enquanto as pernas sujas estavam cruzadas. Eles brincavam com algo no chão, e quando se aproximaram, puderam ver que eram pequenas bolas coloridas de madeira. Zach conhecia o jogo, apesar das bolinhas que tinha em casa serem de vidro, e se empolgou. Se apresentou imediatamente e fez o mesmo por Dominic, que apesar de tudo, era extremamente tímido. Os garotos pareciam legais, e não hesitaram quando os chamaram para brincar.

Com o passar das horas, perceberam que as brincadeiras dos outros garotos eram muito parecidas com as suas, mas ainda assim, era diferente. Eles não tinham muitos acessórios e a maioria eram improvisados por suas imaginações, mas animação e a liberdade de cada pequeno gesto deles fazia cada momento muito melhor do que tinham em casa. Zach se encantou por eles, e foi pego pelo sentimento quando outra brincadeira tão simples pareceu ainda mais emocionante por terem a vila inteira a seu dispor.

— Vamos brincar de nos esconder! — Sugeriu um dos garotos. Estava bastante animado, e o sorriso se alargou quando apontou para Zach e Dominic. — Um dos novatos vai nos procurar!

Os dois reclamaram no mesmo momento, porém, todos já estavam decididos, e um deles ofereceu dois gravetos, mostrando apenas as pontas para eles. Dominic comemorou quando pegou o dele e Zach resmungou ao ver que o graveto que sobrara era menor que o dele, o que significava que seria o responsável de achá-los.

Foi uma tarde divertida, porém, quando estava na metade da brincadeira, Zach já se sentia exausto. Os garotos da vila estavam acostumados a brincar o dia todo, quando ele tinha permissão para isso somente após os estudos, e o divertimento terminava antes mesmo do lanche da tarde. Ao pensar no hábito, olhou para o céu e notou que o horário do lanche já havia passado há algum tempo, e com isso veio a realização de que a mãe o estaria procurando e extremamente preocupada.

Zach se apressou para achar o resto dos garotos, e foi um trabalho mais rápido do que imaginou. Só faltava um deles quando os arautos nas ruas gritavam sobre o toque de recolher, e o desespero começou a tomá-lo ao notar que Dominic não estava em lugar algum. Os outros garotos também se preocuparam com o horário e se separamos para procurá-lo.

O céu estava se tornando menos claro lentamente, e Zach correu pela vila desesperadamente. Gritou o nome de Dominic o mais alto que conseguiu, mas ainda assim ele não apareceu.

A noite estava cada vez mais próxima e os comércios começavam a fechar as portas, e nada de seu amigo aparecer. Perguntou sobre ele para algumas pessoas que se levantavam do chão, prontas para irem até os abrigos mais próximos, mas nenhuma delas disse ter visto um garoto loiro, gordinho, baixinho e de suspensórios passar por ali.

Um guarda parou em frente a Zach e perguntou o que ele fazia sozinho em um horário como aquele. Guardas nunca tratavam crianças tão polidamente daquela maneira, mas quando ele o analisou com o olhar, ficou claro era pela forma com que o garoto estava vestido. Ele sabia que Zach podia ser o filho de alguém importante, por isso o tratamento ameno, e então, o garoto se aproveitou disso e resolveu pedir ajuda.

Zach explicou sobre o amigo que havia desaparecido, porém, ele não ajudou a procurá-lo. O soldado segurou sua mão, e mesmo contra a vontade de Zach, o levou dali. Ele perguntou onde o pequeno morava, e na esperança de seus pais ajudarem, Zach falou o endereço rapidamente.

O guarda o levou apressadamente até em casa e o entregou nos braços da mãe, que o agradeceu muitas de vezes enquanto o apertava contra seu peito. Uma imensa vontade de chorar ao sentir o aconchego dos braços quentinhos dela o tomou; a garganta doeu, mas ainda assim engoliu as lágrimas e imediatamente e desesperadamente contou sobre Dominic. Mas não puderam fazer nada além de entrar na casa e ali ficar.

Em pouco tempo, o céu se ficou completamente escuro, e com isso as ruas se tornaram vazias e todas as casas foram trancadas e fortemente protegidas. Zach sabia o porquê; ouviu as criadas conversando sobre _Shaytan_ certa vez, e quando foi perguntar para a sua irmã mais velha, ela confirmou a história. Mesmo sabendo que ela havia contado apenas para amedrontá-lo, era óbvio que todo o reino também acreditava nele, e naquele momento, enquanto olhava o breu do lado de fora pela janela de meu quarto, desejou que aquela história fosse algo inventado pelas criadas e por Jane, apenas para assustá-lo, pois se fosse real, Dominic estaria lá fora em uma hora como aquela, completamente a mercê das crueldades de _Shaytan_.

Zach não dormiu naquela noite, igualmente nas outras até o fim da semana, que foi quando os pais de Dominic decidiram parar de procurá-lo. Ainda era muito cedo para desistir, e Zach tentou dizer isso para eles, mas recebeu um dolorido tapa no rosto quando se aproximou da mãe de Dominic. Ela estava nervosa, revoltada, e o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas ficou na mente de Zach por meses, sendo deixado de lado com o tempo, mas o que nunca o deixou foi o olhar acusador do casal que insistia em dizer que ele era o culpado por levar Dominic até o centro.

Explicou a verdadeira história para os pais, e eles acreditaram nas palavras do pequeno Zach, mas disseram para que esquecesse do assunto, que nada mudaria as cabeças dos pais de seu amigo desaparecido –– ou como todos passaram a dizer após alguns meses: o garoto morto por _Shaytan_.

Por muito tempo pensou que se Dominic não tivesse sugerido sair do jardim naquele dia, ele ainda estaria com sua família, mas Zach logo abriu os olhos e a culpa caiu sobre seus ombros. Dominic havia dito para irem, mas suas palavras foram claras quando disse que iria apenas se Zach fosse junto.

E Zach foi.

Se tivesse agido como sempre e obedecido, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Sair dos trilhos, negar ordens e fechar os olhos para as regras não lhe trouxe nada de bom, e a partir daquele ano, Zach decidiu que nunca mais olharia para os lados. Que a curiosidade se agitasse o quanto quisesse, que suas asas teimassem em querer voar, mas nunca mais desobedeceria qualquer ordem.

Quando se inscreveu para o Campo, Jane disse que estava orgulhosa pelo irmão querer seguir um caminho de forma honesta e sem pular etapas do jeito que poderia. O pai deles era um dos banqueiros mais confiáveis do Rei, e por isso um cargo no castelo fora oferecido assim que Zach completou quinze anos. O pai ofereceu a oportunidade como uma opção, que felizmente pôde declinar, porém, os olhares e palavras indiretas sobre o assunto em casa pesavam em suas costas cada vez mais.

Zach estava indo bem no Campo, era um dos melhores em todas as áreas, mas estar ali se tornou difícil quando o irmão de Dominic também se inscreveu. Ele era dois anos mais novo, mas aparentemente estava no mesmo grupo de Zach não só pelo dinheiro de sua família, mas porque era um prodígio na área. Ele não o reconheceu, mas Zach sabia como era o rosto de cada membro daquela família. Mesmo anos depois, Dominic e os olhares de seus pais ainda o assombravam, e ter a presença de seu irmão ali só aumentava a sensação de culpa.

Quando Jane teve sua mão prometida a quem chamavam de possível futuro sócio de seu pai, Zach estava na metade de seu tempo no Campo. Ela foi até ele e chorou por uma noite inteira, desejando poder não aceitar aquilo. Zach se sentiu mal por ela, e se pudesse também impediria que a levassem de casa. Mesmo com todas as desavenças que tinham, Jane ainda era uma boa irmã, e vê-la daquela maneira partia seu coração. Aquela foi a primeira vez depois de anos que pensou em desobedecer ao pai e levá-la para longe dali, porém, tudo não passou de um pensamento quando Dominic apareceu em sua mente mais uma vez.

Zach queria tê-la ajudado, mas temeu que algo de ruim acontecesse assim como anos atrás, então nada fez ao vê-la belamente vestida para o terceiro dia da festa de casamento, onde ela seria oficialmente a esposa de Keiichi, o novo sócio de seu pai.

Jane não parecia feliz em nenhum dos três dias, fazendo-o se arrepender por um momento, por ter deixado de expor para ela a ideia de fugir, porém, seus pensamentos mudaram, e mais uma vez os deuses mostraram que, mesmo parecendo difícil em um momento, obedecer era o certo a se fazer.

Quando os últimos dias no Campo vieram, Zach estava com dezessete anos. Jane foi visitar a família juntamente com Keiichi, que não parecia tão sério quanto era antes do casamento. Ele era de uma boa e rica família, e o seu nome era o suficiente para ser olhado com bons olhos, pois indicava que não era um imigrante como a maioria que atualmente morava em Eileen, mas não foi o suficiente para conquistar Zach, que nascera naquele reino, mas o seu sangue pertencia a outro. O que o fez respirar aliviado e cortar a dúvida sobre a própria falta de ação foi olhar para a irmã. Jane estava feliz, e pôde ver seu sorriso animado mais uma vez enquanto contava como era sua nova vida para a mãe e as duas irmãs mais novas, Enya e Enid, as gêmeas que não só eram parecidas de rosto, mas também na mania de adorar provocar o único irmão de todas as maneiras possíveis. Diferente de Jane e Zach, ambas faziam questão de fazer o contrário de cada ordem que recebiam, e raramente eram repreendidas por isso.

Os tempos mudaram, mas a mãe ainda tinha bastante trabalho com todos ele, e naquela época, ainda esperava por mais um filho que estava em sua barriga. Zach desejava com todas as forças que fosse um garoto, mas Enya e Enid tinham certeza que era mais uma menina que estava para nascer, e Jane ria da expressão descontente do irmão todas as vezes que concordava com as gêmeas.

Zach expressava seriedade e rispidez com elas na maioria das vezes, e era repreendido pela mãe. Ela dizia que mulheres eram frágeis e ele precisava ser mais gentil, e a ideia de ter mais uma mulher na casa para ter cautela e mesmo assim acabar discutindo lhe trazia uma grande dor de cabeça. Apesar de tudo, estava preparado para o que viesse, porém, não sabia que em breve não precisaria se preocupar com mais brigas dentro de casa, pois logo deixaria de morar com a família, e mesmo com toda a gritaria daquele lugar, sentiria a falta de cada uma delas.

Após algum tempo da tragédia com o herdeiro do trono de Eileen, o Rei anunciou um novo exame para a guarda do Príncipe Tobirama, e mesmo com o grupo de Zach sendo excluído de tal lista, seu pai conseguiu uma recomendação através de um amigo no castelo. Ele o olhou seriamente quando avisou que faria o exame, e que a partir daquele momento, a guarda não era mais uma opção, mas sim uma ordem.

Quando Zach pisou no castelo pela primeira vez, percebeu que seria mais simples do que pensou. O Capitão Uchiha era rígido, mas suas ordens eram claras; só precisava segui-las à risca e tudo daria certo. Para ele era comum, pois, por todos aqueles anos, tudo o que fez foi cumprir ordens e no castelo não seria diferente.

Tudo daria certo, se cumprisse com o que era ordenado. Foi com o mesmo pensamento que aceitou as ordens do Tenente Donofir e vigiou o irmão do Capitão de perto. A desculpa usada era que precisava ter certeza de que Izuna Uchiha era de confiança, e que se não fosse, precisava de provas para mostrar para o Capitão, que com certeza tentaria proteger o irmão, se não tivessem como provar o que diziam.

O soldado parecia honesto, apesar de um pouco orgulhoso demais e um tanto metido. Não parecia ter nada demais em seu jeito, até Zach desconfiar do relacionamento que Izuna mantinha com o Príncipe.

Se apavorou quando os ouviu pelo corredor onde o quarto do Príncipe Tobirama ficava. Não era vergonha ou medo de eles perceberem que eram escutados, mas sim as consequências que aquilo traria. Apesar da primeira impressão, Izuna nunca lhe pareceu uma pessoa ruim, e seu irmão os tratava melhor do que o esperado. Zach não queria atrapalhá-los, e a suposta relação não mostrava que Izuna não era confiável, mas quando o Tenente o levou até a Rainha, o peso de uma ordem de um superior caiu sobre ele. Se fosse Donofir contra Madara, ele escolheria quem estava acima sem culpa, mas o sentimento veio pelo Tenente ter pulado diretamente para a segunda governante de todo o reino.

Não contou as certezas que tinha, a fim de amenizar o sentimento de culpa, mas as suspeitas foram o suficiente para a Rainha chamar por Izuna. Zach se arrependeu no mesmo momento, mas seguiu pensando que seria como aconteceu com Jane, que mesmo parecendo ruim, terminaria em algo bom.

Após aquele dia, as coisas continuaram calmas e tentou se aproximar dele, que não se importou em conversar. Zach se sentiu um pouco aliviado, mas logo ainda mais de culpa pesou em seus ombros. Quando o Capitão foi preso e caos tomou o castelo, os olhos surpresos de Izuna o encararam e não teve palavras para respondê-lo.

— Zach... foi você, não é?

O peso no peito incomodou ao ouvir a voz decepcionada e deu um passo para trás. Um baixo pedido de desculpas foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, e antes que fosse consumido pela culpa, Yurem apareceu. Não só naquele momento, mas em todos os outros, e pela primeira vez depois de ter feito a promessa de não desobedecer a ordens, Zach fechou os olhos para Dominic e contou tudo ao novo Tenente.

Yurem sempre passou um sentimento de tranquilidade e total controle sobre si mesmo. Era gentil, mas não aceitava quaisquer desculpas, principalmente injustiças, e naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outr, Zach sentiu que podia confiar a ele aquele segredo. E ele mostrou que estava completamente certo. Zach recebeu um sermão por longas horas, mas um inesperado toque gentil em seu ombro foi o que encerrou as palavras duras do Tenente, que pediu segredo sobre Donofir estar envolvido com a Rainha, até que pudessem poder provar o que acontecia.

Foi quando Yurem esteve ao lado de Zach naquele momento que algo mudou em seu interior. Ele ainda pensava em regras e Dominic, na família, mas Yurem o ensinou que havia exceções em que dar as costas para as ordens e seguir seu coração era o certo a se fazer, e foi o que fez quando ele fora pego pelos guardas e condenado a forca juntamente com o Capitão.

Naquela época, Zach percebeu que pensar que tudo daria certo de algum modo não era o certo a se fazer. Ele precisava pensar em como agir, mas nunca ter a tolice de achar que seria vitorioso apenas porque queria. Precisava ser inteligente e focar primeiramente no decorrer de um plano, não apenas no fim dele.

Quando vigiou Izuna de perto, consequentemente também soube coisas sobre o Capitão Uchiha. O nome de Luca Agnelli foi o primeiro a passar por sua mente e a primeira pessoa a quem recorreu, a fim de salvá-los de _Nasur Munkar._ Ainda estava temeroso por não somente quebrar regras, mas também a lei, mas foi como Yurem havia dito; exceções existiam e ao abrir os olhos para elas, conseguiu ver aquele que futuramente chamaria de amigo sem uma corda no pescoço e a salvo.

Exceções eram raras de aparecer, e após o tumulto sobre o retorno do Príncipe Hashirama, as coisas voltaram a seguir o rumo de antes. Foi difícil convencer Izuna de seu arrependimento, e quando Zach já havia desistido de mostrar a ele que era confiável, Yurem ficou entre ambos e foi o responsável por lhe dar outro amigo. Izuna ainda relutou, mas confiou em Yurem, e logo conseguiu ter o mesmo sentimento por Zach.

Os anos passaram depressa, e quando a nova Rainha teve um filho, a vida de Zach mudou de uma forma inesperada.

O pai de Zach sempre disse que estava mandando o filho para o castelo para um dia ser um líder, mas as esperanças se apagaram quando presenciou a eficiência de Madara e Yurem em seus cargos, assim como o Capitão e Tenente do Rei. Não havia espaço para mais líderes por muitos anos à frente, e mesmo sabendo que seu pai se sentiria decepcionado por vê-lo na mesma posição pelo resto da vida, Zach estava contente com o que havia conquistado. Mas os deuses foram bons não apenas para o Rei Butsuma ao presenteá-lo com mais um filho, eles também deram para Zach a oportunidade de cumprir as expectativas do pai com a chegada do novo Príncipe.

Hikens Falck, um dos guardas que tinha total confiança do Rei fora escolhido como o Capitão da guarda do Príncipe Malik. Mesmo que na época o Príncipe ainda fosse um bebê, a Rainha temia por sua segurança, visto tudo o que os filhos mais velhos do Rei Butsuma haviam passado nas mãos de seus próprios parentes. Ela exigiu uma guarda separada para seu filho, mesmo com Hashirama e Tobirama estando dispostos a oferecer a deles. A exigência fora aceita pelo Rei, e com a oportunidade em mãos, o pai de Zach agiu por suas costas e recomendou os serviços do filho para ela. Yurem foi o responsável por transmitir a confiança que ela ainda hesitava em ceder, e mesmo um pouco receoso, Zach deu um passo à frente e se tornou o Tenente da guarda do Príncipe Malik.

O garoto cresceu rapidamente, assim como a confiança da Rainha em Zach, que enfim pôde relaxar após parar de receber olhares atentos de uma mãe preocupada. Mas o trabalho aumentou ainda mais quando a mãe de Malik passou a usar os soldados como se fossem para ela. Compras, passeios, chás com familiares e amigas... tudo tinha que ser acompanhado, e quando Malik atingiu os cinco anos de idade, o tempo parecia ter encurtado ainda mais, pois o garoto passou a segui-lo por todos os cantos do castelo.

— Zach, me conte uma história! — Ele exclamava a mesma frase todas as noites enquanto corria das criadas responsáveis por arrumá-lo para dormir. — Zach, vamos comer! — Ele tentava arrastar a pesada cadeira de madeira ao lado da sua em todos os almoços e implorava para que o Tenente se sentasse ao seu lado. A vergonha de Zach era sentida por sua mãe todas as vezes, que felizmente o dispensava com um olhar de compaixão.

— Zach, venha brincar! — Ele batia na porta do escritório do Capitão e Tenente.

O Tenente era chamado inúmeras vezes durante o dia. No início, ficava um tanto irritado pela falta de tempo que tinha, mas não demorou para sentir uma discreta sensação de felicidade no peito, sempre que o ouvia. Mesmo com o pequeno Malik sendo da família real, o que aquela criança passava em seu apego era o que Zach sempre quis quando era mais novo. Era como um irmão mais novo que nunca teve, e todas as vezes que ouvia seu nome ser chamado pela voz fina e agitada daquele ser pequeno que tinha olhos castanhos extremamente grandes, não conseguia evitar sorrir e ir até ele.

Ter que fazer o trabalho como Tenente e cuidar do pequeno Príncipe não era um fardo, mas não queria dizer que o cansaço era nulo; pelo contrário, na maioria das vezes, Zach caía sobre a cama e dormia no mesmo segundo. E quando a exaustão não acontecia, era apenas porque estava de folga e havia passado o dia na casa dos pais, experimentando os milhares de doces que sua mãe sempre fazia e, como sempre, discutindo com as irmãs por coisas bobas.

Após o falecimento do Rei Butsuma e a posse de Hashirama, muitas coisas mudaram no castelo, e o trabalho dos soldados era uma delas. As folgas passaram a ser semanais, e com isso os soldados ficaram menos ansiosos e muitos deles voltavam mais animados para trabalhar. Todos os homens e mulheres eram agradecidos a Hashirama, principalmente os que eram casados ou tinham namoradas ou namorados fora do castelo. Quanto a Zach, aquelas folgas trouxeram mais planejamentos para que Malik continuasse muito bem cuidado, mas também se sentia aliviado por poder descansar todas as semanas.

Enquanto não estavam em horário de trabalho, os soldados também passaram a poder sair do castelo, mas este privilegio ele ainda não havia conseguido, pois o trabalho se estendia por um dia inteiro, e só acabava quando o toque de recolher estava próximo o suficiente para chegar antes de pisar no lado de fora.

Ele já era um homem com responsabilidades, novos problemas e soluções, mas, todas as noites, Dominic ainda aparecia em sua mente, e imaginava o que realmente havia acontecido com aquele garoto. Na maioria das vezes ele era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça antes de Zach adormecer, e tal costume se estendeu até o dia em que a Rainha decidiu pedir por mais soldados na guarda de Malik. O garoto estava crescendo, e ela finalmente admitiu que também precisava deles ao seu lado, então o Rei Hashirama permitiu que aumentassem a terceira guarda, e com isso, a responsabilidade de Zach cresceu igualmente.

Os novos soldados trabalhavam bem, mas não demorou para notar que alguns deles o olhavam de canto e muitas vezes era difícil lidar com todos, principalmente aqueles que se recusavam a dar ouvidos para as suas ordens na maioria das vezes.

Zach tentou se segurar com o que podia, sem recorrer a Yurem como sempre fazia, mas era difícil quando os soldados que mais davam problemas eram amigos de Izuna, o outro que também era sua opção de desabafos.

Com o passar dos meses, eles aprenderam a ao menos respeitá-lo, mas, ainda assim, Zach sentia um pouco de desgosto em suas palavras. Quando Yurem começou a se envolver com Mira, ela pareceu menos arisca na presença do Tenente, e logo Jan também não se importou tanto com seja lá o que estivesse o incomodando, mas os olhares de Piers continuavam os mesmos. Ele não parecia disposto a mudar. Mesmo cumprindo com as ordens e o chamando de Tenente, ele ainda conseguia ter um leve toque desrespeitoso em seu tom, o que influenciava alguns dos outros soldados mais novos. Aquilo era um grande problema, e a fim de tentar resolvê-lo, Zach tentou se aproximar de Piers, o que foi uma péssima ideia.

Piers era uma pessoa simples em seus costumes, mas seu jeito sério e misterioso o deixava estranhamente atraente. Zach se interessou sobre a vida do soldado, mas pouco se sabia sobre ele além do que via. Piers chamava a atenção por ser habilidoso e ter um belo rosto, foi a primeira impressão que tivera dele e se intensificou com a aproximação. Era um fato e não viu problemas em esconder de si mesmo que a aparência de Piers o agradava, mas quando seus pensamentos desceram até o corpo, fazendo com que o seu próprio reagisse, imediatamente deu um passo para trás e deixou o plano de aproximação de lado.

Se sentir atraído por um homem não era novidade. Não foi isso que o fez recuar e resolver lidar com o desrespeito do soldado com palavras duras que o deixavam ainda mais descontente, era o simples fato de Zach ser o Tenente da guarda. Ele era o líder de Piers, e aquele tipo de contato não poderia acontecer em hipótese alguma. Os desejos logo passariam e, se não passassem, um dos belos garotos de _Rajul Hurr_ seriam o bastante para preencher alguns dos seus dias de folga, como sempre. Foi tal pensamento que o fez seguir em frente e também o responsável para se ver substituindo a atração pela mais pura irritação. Não importava o que Zach fazia ou falava, Piers ainda se mantinha distante e cumpria as ordens como um fardo. Seus suspiros entediados o faziam arrepiar de raiva, e depois de meses se sentindo preso a estes sentimentos, finalmente explodiu e agiu como sempre repudiou, como o seu antigo treinador do Campo.

Piers se assustou com os inesperados gritos, o que fez com que Zach se arrependesse por alguns segundos, mas o silêncio e a falta do olhar desdenhoso lhe trouxeram uma estanha satisfação que durou apenas naquele momento. Zach odiava o antigo treinador, e a última coisa que queria era se tornar em alguém como ele. Apesar de ter um bom Capitão, Yurem e Madara eram seu parâmetro de grandes líderes, pois havia passado anos sob seus comandos, porém, mesmo tentando agir como eles, era difícil conseguir a mesma confiança e admiração dos soldados como eles tinham.

Na manhã em que havia gritado com Piers, Zach estava inquieto e nervoso consigo mesmo, mas ele tinha assuntos importantes para resolver e não podia ficar parado pensando no quão tolo era por se importar com aquilo. Seus pés se moveram e rapidamente arrumou os equipamentos para se encontrar com Yurem e Izuna. Aquela manhã era a da caça para a refeição com o Rei e se sentia ansioso depois de tudo. Um momento ao lado dos amigos sempre era capaz de relaxá-lo, e era tudo o que estava precisando naquele instante.

No caminho encontrou Mira, que infelizmente para ele, estava acompanhada de Piers. Era a manhã de folga para ambos, e aparentemente estavam caminhando pelo terreno do castelo. Eles pararam de conversar assim que viram o Tenente, que em seus olhares pôde notar que ele era o assunto. Perceber que o seu nome era o centro da conversa o incomodou levemente, e mais uma vez me sentiu inquieto.

Piers desviou o olhar quando Zach disse a Mira que estava indo até Yurem e ela se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo. Depois de se conhecerem de perto, Zach facilmente entendeu que ela era uma boa pessoa, e sempre dizia que Yurem tinha sorte por tê-la ao lado, mas não conseguia entender como Mira conseguia andar ao lado de Piers, que sempre parecia sério e completamente entediado. Izuna disse uma vez que todos se conheceram há muito tempo, quando ainda eram adolescentes e completamente diferentes do que Zach conhecia, e isso o deixava ainda mais curioso para saber como Piers agia naquela época, pois mal conseguia imaginá-lo de uma forma diferente da que via.

Naquele momento, Zach se pegou pensando em bobagens do passado que não viveu, e quando notou que o encarava, imediatamente deu as costas. O punho cobriu os lábios ao pigarrear, e permitiu que Mira o acompanhasse. Completamente fora de seu juízo, Zach acabou convidando Piers para também acompanhá-lo. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas nada disse e apenas assentiu devagar. Os olhares se encontraram por um momento e o coração do Tenente se agitou levemente. Ele voltou a desviar o olhar imediatamente e como se fosse ajudar a controlar o coração, bateu com certa força no peito com o punho.

— Está tudo bem, Tenente?

Zach assentiu rapidamente em resposta à pergunta de Mira, e logo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

A caminhada até Yurem foi feita em silêncio, e a cada vacilada que seu coração dava ao olhar para o lado por meros segundos, se sentia ainda mais tolo e nervoso consigo mesmo. Aquela estava sendo uma manhã estranha, com muitas reações e sentimentos novos, e para Zach eram todos ruins, e como costume, esperou por algo parecido ou ainda mais elevado para o resto do dia, mas nem a mania de esperar sempre pelo pior havia previsto o que aconteceria a seguir.

A caça teve de ser cancelada e no começo da tarde, no lugar de estar na sala com o Capitão e rodeado de documentos para ler, se viu nos portões do castelo, em cima de seu cavalo e ao lado de Yurem e Izuna.

Yasurama, a tia do Rei e dos príncipes havia desaparecido e Yurem era o responsável por procurá-la. Zach conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e alegria quando soube que era o escolhido para ser o segundo em comando na busca, mas seu descontentamento foi notado no mesmo momento em que se encontrou com ambos nos portões e Yurem avisou sobre o substituto de Jan, que precisou se retirar com urgência por questões familiares.

— Por que está assim? — Yurem perguntou com seriedade. — Ele não é confiável?

— Ele é — afirmou Zach no mesmo tom que o dele. — Eu só... não sei se é uma boa ideia no momento.

— Ainda estão com problemas? — Izuna pareceu desanimado ao perguntar.

Zach suspirou pesado e deu de ombros, ignorando a curiosidade que sentiu por Izuna aparentemente saber dos problemas que ainda não havia contado para ele. _Eles conversaram sobre mim?_ Ele se perguntou, e naquele momento se sentiu tentado a externar a dúvida, porém, Yurem juntou as sobrancelhas e se aproximou com seu cavalo, tomando a atenção toda para si.

— Responda à pergunta, Zach. Não quero que intrigas atrapalhem a nossa busca, então é melhor ser sincero.

— Nós podemos trabalhar juntos, não tema — afirmou de imediato. Realmente, trabalhar com Piers não era um problema, contudo, apesar do estranhamento entre eles, o soldado ainda era uma responsabilidade sua. — Estou apenas preocupado. — Zach suspirou pesadamente ao confessar. A sinceridade em suas palavras fez Yurem levantar as sobrancelhas e Zach acabou soltando outro suspiro. — Não importa o problema que eu tenha com qualquer um dos meus soldados, eles ainda são meus e temo por suas vidas em uma busca com um inimigo tão incerto. E é da vida de um Senju que estamos falando. A situação é delicada demais. — Olhou para ambos enquanto falava, mas quando o nome de Piers voltou para o assunrto, Zach pigarreou para disfarçar o leve constrangimento que sentiu ao ver o olhar malicioso de Izuna em sua direção. — Ainda me sentiria assim se fosse Jan, e também me preocupo por Mira. Mesmo com Piers sendo tão bom quanto os dois, eles são igualmente inexperientes em missões como esta.

Ele sabia que, diferente de Yurem, Izuna e a si mesmo, os três tinham trabalhado um longo período na guarda da vila, mas nenhum assunto tão importante e ligado diretamente a realeza já havia chegado até eles antes daquele momento. Zach confiava em suas habilidades, mas ainda temia um pouco de imprudência, que além de poder preudicar a tia do Rei, poderia também custar as vidas deles, que eram sua responsabilidade, mesmo com Yurem sendo o Capitão de todos eles desta vez.

Os sentimentos de Zach eram muito sérios e os mostrou com clareza, apenas escondendo um pouco do que era reservado apenas para Piers, mas olhos de Yurem brilharam em sua direção quando os lábios se curvaram, e logo sentiu o toque pesado da mão do amigo em seu ombro.

— Você é o líder mais cuidadoso que já vi — ele fingiu limpar uma lágrima em baixo do olho. — Estou tão orgulhoso!

— Isso é nojento! — Exclamou Zach enquanto tentava se livrar do toque de Yurem, que alargou ainda mais o sorriso. — Tire as suas patas de mim!

Enfim conseguiu se ver livre do toque, mas apenas porque Yurem se distraiu com a alta risada de Izuna, que logo foi acompanhado por ele. Zach revirou os olhos em resposta e simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ás vezes era difícil falar seriamente perto dos dois sem que ficassem surpresos ou tirassem sarro, e ainda se atreviam a dizer que eram mais maduros que Zach, que ficava nervoso e perdia a razão para criticá-los. Os três eram respeitados e vistos como exemplos por muitos soldados, mas se tornavam tolos quando estavam juntos; era uma junção que os agradava, mas a união não vinha apenas de piadas e alegrias. Eles sabiam como tratar de assunto sérios, também havia cumplicidade, companheirismo e uma intensa necessidade de apoiarem uns aos outros.

— Soou como uma piada, mas eu falei sério — disse Yurem, adotando sua expressão neutra mais uma vez. — Estou orgulhoso, Zach, e é essa atitude que quero ver em você não só hoje, mas durante toda a sua carreira.

Não foi uma surpresa ouvir as palavras de Yurem, mas o coração de Zach se agitou da mesma forma. Quando balançou a cabeça positivamente, recebeu um suave sorriso em resposta, e como sempre, se sentiu lisonjeado. Os conselhos de Yurem eram bem-vindos e o elogio que veio como bônus o deixou orgulhoso de si mesmo. Yurem era sempre gentil, mas era difícil agradá-lo em questões como aquela, e ouvi-lo incentivando e dizendo estar orgulhoso o encheu de confiança.

A baixa risada de Izuna roubou a atenção naquele momento, e o sinal afirmativo que ele fez com uma das mãos e o largo sorriso em seus lábios o fez rir em tom baixo e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele tinha um jeito diferente de incentivá-lo, mas era bom da mesma forma.

— Mas não se preocupe — Yurem continuou a falar. — Sei das limitações deles. — Ele olhou para Izuna, em seguida para Zach. — E as de vocês dois também.

— Por que o escolheu então? — Zach se adiantou. Naquele momento, não se importou com olhares curiosos ou maliciosos, ele só queria entender o motivo de Piers também estar indo, e quem sabe assim, a agitação em seu peito se acalmasse com a resposta.

Yurem ficou ao seu lado e um meio sorriso puxou os lábios tranquilos quando seu punho bateu levemente na armadura escura que cobria o peito de Zach.

— O coração de um soldado muitas vezes vale mais do que toda a experiência — respondeu ele. — Uma pessoa que respeito grandemente me fez perceber isso, e é com esse pensamento que sairei por estas portas hoje. — Ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo e o guiou para ficar de frente para Zach e Izuna. — Eu confio em vocês dois e nas pessoas que me indicaram os outos três, então é o suficiente por agora. Eu seguirei confiando em cada um de vocês, e espero que façam o mesmo por mim.

— Sim, senhor! — Izuna e Zach exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, trazendo uma expressão satisfeita para o rosto de Yurem.

Zach também confiava neles, e acreditava nas habilidades de Mira e Piers, mas ainda havia um leve desconforto que era completamente pessoal, por isso se calou. Ele não conhecia o coração de Piers como o dos amigos que estavam ao seu lado naquele instante; o soldado parecia muito empenhado em se fechar, mas as poucas histórias que havia escutado de Izuna, muitas vezes enfraqueciam a má impressão que sua atitude desrespeitosa passava, e em seu interior, lá no fundo, Zach gostava de fantasiar que ele realmente era aquele bom rapaz que os outros diziam. Apesar de tudo, ele sinceramente confiava nas habilidades de Piers, visto que foi um dos que analisaram suas capacidades para ser o guarda de Malik. E mesmo sem querer admitir, Zach sempre aparecia nos treinamentos semanais para vê-lo mostrando o quanto era bom. Um sentimento tolo de orgulho sempre preenchia seu peito quando o via derrubar os outros soldados, mas precisou recuar tanto o sentimento quanto em suas aparições em certos horários dos treinamentos. Foi em um daqueles momentos em que percebeu que a atração estava se tornando em admiração, e percebeu que o que vinha sentindo era mais perigoso do que pensava. Zach deu mais um passo para trás em relação a Piers, nunca mais voltando aos treinamentos nos horários em que sabia que ele estava treinando, e mais uma vez sem saída naquela relação que precisava acontecer, mas não do jeito que o seu tolo coração queria.

A covardia o envergonhava, e por isso sempre parecia tão irritado ao lado de Piers, mas Zach havia tomado uma decisão quando se tornou Tenente; a de focar em seu crescimento e atingir as expectativas do pai e também as de Yurem, e se envolver com um de seus subordinados com certeza era um desvio muito grande dos objetivos que sempre cuidou com muito carinho.

O pensamento de que mesmo se não se importasse com a própria carreia ainda seria impossível, pois Piers jamais deixaria que ele se aproximasse, o fazia se sentir ainda mais tolo e o reforço para sua decisão era refeito mais uma vez, sempre que pensava no assunto, como naquele momento em que estava fechado em sua própria mente, enquanto Izuna e Yurem conversavam sobre a missão, mas uma parte do assunto logo chamou sua atenção, e o olhar logo foi para o lado.

— Por falar em confiança — a voz de Izuna o fez se desprender totalmente dos pensamentos —, ainda não conheço o tal de Makoto .

— Eu também não.

— Parece que todos nós o conheceremos hoje. — Yurem deu de ombros ao mostrar que também estava no escuro quanto ao soldado de Isao. — Ouvi coisas boas sobre ele no castelo, então não devemos ter problemas. Ele irá como um igual de vocês, mas quero que priorizem a segurança dele. Makoto será encarregado de cuidar dos feridos, se algum ataque nos pegar de surpresa.

Zach e Izuna assentiram enquanto trocavam um rápido olhar. No momento seguinte, barulhos de trotes chamaram a atenção, e ao olhar para trás, viram que mais cavalos vinham na direção em que estavam.

Mira e Piers os cumprimentaram assim que se aproximaram, e antes que qualquer coisa alterasse Zach, ele desviou o olhar, mas retribuiu ao cumprimento. Ele queria, mas precisou ter uma rápida luta interna para se impedir de olhar para Piers e verificar se parecia confiante ou amedrontado por ter sido convocado. Zach precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava bem não somente com Piers, mas com Mira também, contudo, preferiu esperar estar mais tranquilo para voltar a ser o Tenente que ambos viam nele, mas quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, não teve a chance de analisá-los, pois a última pessoa que faltava no grupo se juntou a eles e chamou toda a atenção.

Os olhares correram na direção do soldado com curiosidade, e assim como Yurem e Izuna, Zach não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

— Eu sinto muito pelo atraso, Capitão Temistres.

A voz fina e envergonhada o despertou, e Zach logo voltou para a expressão neutra que camuflava o seu espanto. Mas, com um rápido e discreto olhar para Izuna pôde ver que ele ainda tentava se recuperar da surpresa.

— Makoto Hirawa?

Yurem, diferente de todos eles, conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente. Sua voz saiu séria e assentiu quando a garota sobre o cavalo à frente afirmou que era Makoto. A aparência frágil e como de uma jovem menina fez Zach duvidar que era um soldado, mas após se livrar a vergonha pelo atraso, notou que estranhamente a postura de Makoto transpirava experiência e confiabilidade. Uma simples postura ajeitada e ela parecia outra pessoa. Porém, ainda assim a descoberta era estranha, pois por todas aquelas horas eles imaginaram Makoto como um homem. Zach ria internamente de si mesmo pelo erro, mas também não se sentia culpado, afinal, já havia conhecido outras pessoas com o mesmo nome, e todos eram homens. Aquela era a primeira Makoto que conhecia em toda a vida, e Isao não havia mencionado a aparência dela, apenas o que era capaz de fazer foi explicado.

A atenção de todos logo foi para Yurem, que explicou e dividiu as funções na busca por Yasurama. Mira seria a responsável por rastrear qualquer sinal da mulher nas redondezas de onde a carruagem foi encontrada. Se a encontrassem na companhia de sequestradores –– o que era uma certeza, se ela já não estivesse morta –– ele, como Capitão, seria o porta voz. Se tivessem que lutar, todos avançariam conforme os comandos de Yurem, enquanto Zach seria o encarregado de recuperar Yasurama. Makoto cuidaria de qualquer ferimento que tivessem; Piers e Izuna, com seus sentidos aguçados, poderiam sentir se mais alguém se aproximava. Tanto no caminho quanto quando na hora de um possível embate, ficariam atentos a qualquer ameaça exterior. E se algo impedisse Yurem de guiá-los, Zach seria o responsável por todos eles.

A última informação trouxe um leve tremor no Tenente, que assentiu de forma séria. Ele sabia que era capaz de comandá-los, porém, imaginá-los em uma situação tão extrema que chegasse ao ponto de impedir Yurem, o fazia esquecer das belas palavras anteriores que escutara minutos antes, e a preocupação com os outros voltasse a surgir.

As forças que juntou para evitar olhar para Piers naquele momento se foram e logo procurou nele algum tipo de conforto do qual nunca teve, e obviamente não recebeu por um segundo sequer. Piers o olhou de volta, e sua expressão séria não transmitia nada além do mesmo de sempre.

Nem um pouco surpreso ou decepcionado, Zach rapidamente voltou a dar atenção para os outros, e enfim Yurem anunciou a partida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Atrasei bastante dessa vez, mas cheguei huahaua Eu consegui revisar apenas uma vez esse capítulo, então, se tiver algum erro e vcs sentirem que devem me avisar, eu agradeço muito!  
> O próximo capítulo não deve demorar tanto quanto esse.  
> Obrigada por acompanharem!  
> Espero vcs nos comentários <3


End file.
